Even
by Desdenova
Summary: Set after Pitch Black. Jack/Riddick. What happens after they leave the planet? Jack adores Riddick, but he could very well be in her debt.
1. Chapter 1: Jack Understanding

She could withstand it no longer. The vibrations of the ship and seemingly-warm glow of red coming from the center console just provided the perfect environment for her senses to relax. She could sleep. For once, in almost a day and a half, she could rest. Her eyelids made their slow descent, and the darkness behind them carried her away.

The sound of bones crunching brought her quickly out of her slumber. She sat up screaming, sweat pouring down the back of her bald head and down into the neck of her t-shirt. Gasping between each scream, she flailed her arms about, only to connect with something solid everywhere she turned. After a moment her head cleared and she opened her eyes. At once she brought her hands back, hugging her knees tightly to herself.

Riddick smirked down at her. He was one of the solid things she had been punching at. The other had been the wall. Jack gulped air until her heart slowed.

_That sound_, she thought, terrified, _that horrible sound. It's going to follow me everywhere isn't it?_

She was suddenly filled with the terrible certainty that every time she closed her eyes, she would hear it. The death that those terrible creatures had caused. She would even hear the deaths that she hadn't been there for. Zeke's death. Fry's. All of them. Those beasts would make sure she knew. They'd make sure she heard it all...

Riddick's voice broke her thoughts off there. "Jack," he said. She whipped her head around and stared at him, looking directly into his eyes for a moment, and then averting hers. She didn't feel good enough to look into the eyes of the man who had saved her, whether he was a murderer or not. She mumbled something in response to her name.

She thought he would walk away, leave her there in her humiliation. But he only knelt down. She cringed away from him in guilt, sure that he would yell at her for being such an ungrateful little bitch. After all, he had saved her life, and what was she doing on this ship, sleeping? She could have been helping him navigate, or clean, or bandage his leg.

Instead he spoke. "Jack, look at me." For some reason, she felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes. No, dammit, she couldn't cry now. Not in front of him.

"It will follow you everywhere," he whispered, sending shivers of fear up and down her spine. "Learn to live with it, or it will kill you." With that, he stood and walked back to the front of the compartment, where Imam sat in the passenger's chair, watching her.

She exhaled loudly and lay back down on the metal bench. How had he known what she had been thinking? Maybe her thoughts had been so loud they had escaped her lips without her realizing it. Hooking an arm over her face, she inhaled the dusty smell of her own clothes and began to cry silently.

Once again she was overcome by a sense of guilt. She realized that crying wasn't going to bring Fry or Shazza, or any of the victims for that matter, back from the dead. She had to be strong. Repeating this over and over in her head, her tears slowed and then finally stopped, leaving only trails on her dusty cheeks. Wiping the remaining liquid from her face, she glanced at the console and the other survivors sitting there.

Riddick was just sitting down, a strange look upon his face. It was almost as if he knew he had spoken to her too harshly, and felt sorry about it. Instead of confusing Jack more, she understood his facial expression. He said that the old Riddick was dead. The killer was gone. But old habits were hard to break. Being strong was the only way he knew how to be, and Jack felt no anger towards him. She realized that he was already on the road to changing himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Riddick Helpless

Riddick had just reached the pilot's chair when he heard her. Turning just enough, he saw her put her arm over her face. He clenched his jaw and sat down. If she were coddled, she would get nowhere. He knew that. Of course, if he said just the right thing, there was also the possibility of pushing her over the edge too. He himself knew how easy that was. To push someone to insanity...

Forcing that thought out of his head, he sat down next to Imam and began punching buttons. New Mecca was definitely within range of the power cells, but Riddick tested them once again. Just to be sure.

He was about to check on his leg when he felt eyes on him. It was Imam, he knew. Slowly and deliberately, Riddick turned to look Imam in the eye. For once, Imam seemed sad, even angry. His eyes told Riddick a different story though.

_I pity you_, Imam's eyes said. At once a wave of rage rushed over Riddick. He didn't need pity right now. A nice hot shower, a good meal and some medical attention, maybe, but not pity. Suddenly the wave was crushed by something else. Defeat?

Riddick abruptly scared himself by thinking of Fry. The face she had made before being ripped from his grasp. What she had said. What he had said. The rain, the blood, the wounds, the light, the dark. The monsters.

He directed his eyes toward the console, realizing that he had come dangerously close to feeling something. Something besides anger and rage, which he had come to know so well. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. He would have time to do that later. Right now, he had two people who depended on him. It was an unusual feeling, one that he had never experienced before. The responsibility didn't scare him, but he was unsettled by it nonetheless.

Switching to manual controls, he took a wide turn around a star. From the back of the cabin, he heard Jack's breathing deepen and knew that she had fallen asleep again. Secretly, he didn't blame her. If the opportunity had shown itself, he would have slept too. The three of them had been to hell and back, all expenses paid by that planet and the monsters that inhabited it.

Riddick also understood that she was suffering severe emotional pain. Though he didn't want to get too deep into his own emotions, he knew how she felt. Helpless and lost.


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Anger

The crash of the ship entering New Mecca's atmosphere woke Jack up with a start. This time though, she hadn't come to screaming and punching.

_A step in the right direction_, she thought.

Riddick was moving swiftly about the front of the ship, punching buttons, letting out soft curses when switches stuck. He stepped lightly despite the wound in his leg. Imam was standing near Jack, holding on to a bar overhead the bunk she had been sleeping on.

Finally, after a few more bumps and some quick decisions from Riddick, the ship landed and the airlock opened with a whoosh. Imam was practically frantic with energy, waiting to get into some friendly sunlight. Sunlight that hid no monsters behind it. He hopped from one foot to the other, anxious to stand upon his native soil.

When the airlock door had set down upon the ground, Imam walked quickly from the ship and immediately knelt down to pray. Jack followed slowly, with Riddick in tow.

Abruptly, she stopped walking. Everything that she couldn't feel during that whole time on that planet swirled together inside of her. Sadness, wonder, awe, fear. They all mixed together with the one emotion that took up all of her energy now. Hate. She hated him. Christ how she hated him. He made her look like a fool. He made her think she was nothing. A child.

Riddick spoke. "Go help Imam get some supplies for the ship, Jack."

Instead, she stood there. It seemed as the whole world had stopped around her, and she was all alone.

"Did you hear me?" he growled, closer to her than he had been before.

Oh yes, she had heard him. Him and his orders. 'Go do this Jack' or 'Go get this Jack'. Just like the people at the orphanage. The people who had treated her like a worthless slave. Those same people who had done unspeakable things -

Riddick placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Don't touch me," she growled in a voice not her own. She turned slowly on her heels, her face tilted upwards. Her eyes caught his and, for once, held the gaze. Sadly Jack realized that he wasn't as surprised as she would have wished him to be. She was finally standing up for herself. She was tired of taking orders. That was why she had run away in the first place.

Without waiting for a reaction, she began walking again, leaving him behind to think whatever he was going to think. He didn't hold her back. Everything he had ever told her didn't matter. He was nothing. Where did he get off intimidating her? Everything he had done for her meant nothing at that moment.

Some part of her knew that all the stress she had undergone was building up inside of her, changing her. But it was too hard to fight it. She was angry that they had to die, and she had to take her anger out on somebody. Riddick was a prime target at the moment, and it felt good just to let out her aggression. Not that she blamed him. Jack knew though that, between Imam and Riddick, Riddick would know why she was suddenly so angry. And even if he didn't know, she figured he probably wouldn't be bothered by it that much anyway. Imam on the other hand, would be bothered greatly by her outburst of feeling, and she didn't want to put it all on the holy man.

The feeling slowly faded as she drew nearer to Imam, who was still kneeling in the sand. Standing a little bit behind him to give him at least some privacy, Jack surveyed their surroundings. A few buildings dotted the horizon straight ahead but, from the looks of it, Jack thought it was probably some two-bit town. They had landed in some sort of desert. She suddenly longed for the city, a friendlier habitat. Well, SHE considered it to be friendlier.

She casually looked down at Imam and watched him perform his ending rituals to his prayer session. As he was standing up, Jack glanced over her shoulder to the ship.


	4. Chapter 4: Riddick Planning

Riddick stood a few feet from the ramp, staring at the buildings in the distance. The town couldn't have been more than two miles, and they would surely make it, despite the heat and dry conditions. But that's not what Riddick was really concerned with. He hated to admit it, but Jack's attitude confused him.

On that planet, she had acted like a scared little kitten left out in the rain. But before, when he had touched her shoulder, he had been hit with a wave of fury rolling off the little girl. He didn't care that it seemed as though she hated him. Many people hated him. It was just a thing you had to get used to if you were a murderer. Still, there was that little voice in the back of his head telling him that this wasn't right. Something about her attitude.

_Did she snap_? He asked himself. It wasn't hard to imagine. A little girl, all white lace, stuck on a planet for almost two days, surrounded by murder and death. Not to mention the fact that she had been saved by a murderer. That had to be fucking with her head.

He wasn't worried about her and her mental condition as much as he was worried about what she would do to keep him there. Would she sabotage his plans? If she tried, he figured he'd pick up on it. But even he couldn't be everywhere at once.

Riddick abruptly began walking. He wasn't going to get anywhere debating with himself in the noonday heat of New Mecca. He had to prioritize, to plan.

_Get yourself fixed and then worry about the trip_, his mind told him. He would have to let himself heal before he could go anywhere. The mercs would catch up to him a lot faster if he were wounded and on the run.


	5. Chapter 5: Jack Off To Town We Go

Jack watched Riddick as he began to walk towards the town.

"Imam?" she questioned.

Imam knew what she wanted to know. "Yes, child, let us follow Mr. Riddick."

The two commenced walking, about fifteen paces behind Riddick. Jack could see that he was struggling with the pain of his wounds. His bald head was covered in sweat, and he was limping, favoring his wounded leg.

_Where those monsters got him_, her mind whispered.

She told it to shut up and continued walking next to Imam.

No matter how much she tried to think about other things, her mind was always drawn back to him. The man that had saved their lives. As much as she hated the way he made her feel, she admired his courage, his strength. And, in a way, she was jealous of him. He had found a way to block out the world and to live by his own rules. Even if those rules contradicted the law.

Jack was also jealous of his emotional status. He wasn't sugar coated, like so many other adults she had met since leaving the orphanage a year ago. He told her the facts straight, no matter how much it scared her. And he never let his feelings show. She had a feeling that he never cried.

Jack's feelings toward Riddick confused her young mind. Yet, in the midst of her confusion, one though shone through. She was attracted to him. Her attraction, however, was more than just a crush, more than lust. She wanted to be with him, but she also wanted to _be_ him. His level of strength was something she was probably going to need in the years to come.


	6. Chapter 6: Riddick Survival

CHAPTER 6

_Finally_, Riddick thought as he stepped up to the doorway of a small motel. The wound in his leg burned from the sweat that was pouring down his whole frame. Riddick knew he was on the verge of falling down. From heat, exhaustion, and blood loss, among other things.

Inside was a large desk, behind which was a gangly young man. He couldn't have been older than twenty, dressed in dirty work pants and a t-shirt, complimented by his greasy blonde hair and untrimmed beard. He was sitting at an old fashioned computer, and Riddick could hear the shooting sounds of the game that the young man was playing. He didn't seem to notice the sweaty, shaky man that stood in the doorway.

On his wobbly legs, Riddick took a step forward, trying to compose himself as best as he could. The sound of Riddick's boot on the wooden floor startled the young man at the computer, and he jumped up nervously.

"Uh, yes, may I help you?" said the young man.

"A room," Riddick growled. At that moment, Jack and Imam stepped into the doorway. "A doctor, and directions to the nearest market," Riddick finished, glaring at the kid.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, that room for you three, or just you sir?" he asked.

Riddick glanced over at his shoulder at Imam and Jack. Imam was waiting patiently behind Riddick, and Jack was busy looking through an ancient magazine. For some reason, New Mecca was having a hard time updating its style. Books and magazines made out of actual paper were a thing of the past in the rest of the system. Most other planets used internet book sites for anyone's reading pleasure.

"Three," he said.

"Alright, sir," the kid said, pulling out a holoboard and handing it to Riddick, "sign here on this line. It's twenty creds a night."

Riddick scribbled something illegible on the holoboard. "I'm sure it'll be alright if we pay before we leave." It wasn't a question.

"Well, standard protocol-" but the younger man was cut off by Riddick's glare. "Yeah, yeah that'll be fine."

Riddick tossed him the holoboard in exchange for a key card, raising his eyebrows in expectation. He still needed answers as to where the nearest doctor and market were.

"Oh, uh, yes sir. The doctor lives seven streets down, big wooden building on the left. The market is in the town square. Just go down this road about four clicks, make a left and continue on down that road for a little while. Then take a right and you should be there."

Riddick just nodded and hoped that Imam was taking notes on this. He didn't know how well he would be able to remember everything. He turned and walked out of the lobby to the rooms, which were across the street, without saying another word to the young punk. Tottering on the brink of passing out from blood loss, he realized that he needed a doctor fast.

"Imam," he shouted behind his shoulder, not slowing his pace. The holy man jogged up to Riddick.

"Yes, Mr. Riddick," he said, rolling the R.

"You know this planet. Find me a doctor. We're in room 14."

"Mr. Riddick, I highly advise-" Imam started.

"Now!" Riddick shouted. It took all of his breath to yell, but he did need a doctor. He surely couldn't find one, and Jack would undoubtedly get lost.

"Farewell, Mr. Riddick," Imam said. "I will be back as soon as possible." Riddick only nodded and kept walking.

Finally, making it to the door to their room, he slipped the card into the slot and the door opened. The room was broiling but Riddick didn't care. His first trip was to the bathroom, to clean out the cut in his leg and to see if he could stop the bleeding. He turned on the water.

From in the bathroom, Riddick heard the door shut, and he heard Jack's light footsteps on the worn-down carpeting.

"Jack," he said, and immediately the footsteps stopped. "Open all the windows," he commanded, without waiting for her reply.

Slowly he moved his leg under the water, hissing quietly. Removing his mind from the pain, he realized that he would need new clothes. His pants were soaked with blood, and there was a tear in them. What was left of his shirt was dirty, bloodstained, and also in tatters.

He grabbed a towel and shut off the water. Wrapping it around his leg, he tied it tightly. As soon as the towel was in place, blooming roses of fresh blood appeared.

_Fuck_, Riddick swore in his head. This was going to take a while to heal completely. He didn't know how much time he had on New Mecca, but he was betting that it wasn't enough for him to make a full recovery before having to leave.


	7. Chapter 7: Jack Healing Riddick

CHAPTER 7

Jack did as she was told and opened the windows. The room had to be at least a hundred degrees anyway. This done, she sat on the bed and sighed. She was tired, hungry, and wanted to take a long, hot shower. But the shower and food could wait.

Letting the muscles in her whole body relax, she flopped down on the bed. She must have slept a little because the next thing she knew Riddick was sitting on the other bed, and there was knocking at the door.

"Ridd-" Jack began.

"Shut up, kid. Don't call me that," Riddick said quietly, but with anger. "In," Riddick called out to the door, adjusting the bandages on his leg. Jack noticed that he held a gauge.

_Must be expecting somebody_, she thought. _Of course, he's an escaped ex-con. He's expecting the whole Company to be right behind him every second._

The door opened, admitting Imam and another man into the room. The man was short and Jack thought, looking at his crooked back and joints, that it was as if he had been folded over himself and kept in that position for too long. He was almost completely bald, and his watery brown eyes swam like runny eggs behind thick glasses.

"Here's how it's gonna go," Riddick spoke up from the bed. "I'm gonna do the talking. That means keep your mouth shut you two, especially you kid. As for you," Riddick motioned towards the doctor with the gauge, "no questions and you get to keep your life. Understand?"

The doctor nodded, understanding perfectly well.

"All right. Get to work." Riddick rested the gun on the bed, never letting go of it.

The doctor went over to Riddick and knelt beside the bed, opening the bag that Jack hadn't seen in his hand before. He pulled out an odd looking gun-like apparatus with a screen attached to it, a few bandages, and some clear liquid. Untying the bandages on Riddick's leg, he shook his head.

"I'm going to have to cauterize it," he said to Riddick, who just nodded. Taking that as a sign of affirmation, the doctor pulled out a med pen from his bag.

"No," Riddick said, pointing the gauge at the doctor. "Put it away now."

"It's just-" the doctor began.

"I don't need anesthetic," Riddick growled. "You'd be surprised at how much pain I can take. Put it away now." The doctor did as he was told.

"It's there if you need it," he said as he turned the cauterizing gun on. Pushing some buttons on the screen, he touched the gun to one end of Riddick's wound.

Jack watched all of this from near the door. Imam had sat down on the bed and was praying vehemently. She heard a hiss as the gun touched Riddick's flesh, and thought it was Riddick hissing. After a few moments however, she realized that it was just the flesh burning together. The smell eventually made its way to where Jack stood.

_Jesus, why won't he do anything_? Jack wondered. _He just sits there, like it doesn't hurt at all_.

She stared at him for a few minutes longer. Finally, Jack saw, he clenched his jaw.

_Ah, so he _is _human._

Suddenly, the sounds and smells of the room were too much. She had to get out. She had to get away from him. Turning to Imam, she was going to tell him she was going for a walk, but decided against it. Jack was hesitant to bother him, and Riddick didn't seem to care where she went.

Opening the door carefully, Jack slipped out into the midday sun. Despite the heat, a cool breeze was blowing. She was thankful to get that burning smell out of her nose.

Jack walked quickly, reading all the signs, humming to herself. Suddenly, she paused in front of a sign. She knew it would look odd, a kid just standing there reading a sign. But that was the point. She was reading again. She was alive.

_Walking again_, she smiled brightly. She was alive.

_Who cares if a murderer saved me? He saved me, and that deserves something. The least I can give him is a second chance, and my gratitude._

She made a mental note to thank him for everything when she got back and was about to turn around, when a voice stopped her.

"Excuse me."

It was a man's voice, hard and punishing. It reminded her of Riddick's voice, only without the gravel in it. She turned quickly and came face-to-waist with the speaker. Looking up she saw that his face matched his voice. Cold, ice blue eyes stared at her from under an anger- knotted brow. His black hair was very short, in a buzz cut. He was wearing jeans with a hole in the left knee, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Jack had never seen so many zippers and buckles in her life. Grabbing Jack's arm, the man pulled her into a nearby alleyway.

He held her against the wall, the collar of her shirt curled in one of his very large fists.

"I see you had some company when you landed on this planet," he growled down at her.

"Wha-" Jack began. He pulled her upper body away from the wall for a second and then slammed her roughly against the brick. Jack heard rather than felt her head hit the wall. Stars blossomed in front of her eyes and she blinked to clear her vision.

"Don't think I'm stupid," he said to Jack. "I want you to take me to the one you were with. Richard B. Riddick."

_Oh no, no, no, no!_ Jack screamed inside her head.

"Why do you want him?" she asked as innocently as she could. Suddenly, she was lifted off of her feet. Expecting another bash against the wall, she closed her eyes. When it didn't come, she opened them, to find herself staring into the man's eyes.

"Listen little girl," he began. Jack wondered how he knew she was a girl. Then she realized his other hand was between her legs, pressing against the wall. She was sitting on his arm, and his first hand was still clutching her collar.

"Where is he!" the man demanded. Tears sprung to Jack's eyes. She had to be brave. Opening her eyes fully and grimacing in disgust, Jack spit directly into the man's face.

Abruptly moving the arm she had been sitting on, he dropped her to the ground, still holding her collar.

"Alright you little shit, you can SHOW me where he is," he said, wiping the spit off of his face.

He dragged Jack along beside him until she had found her feet, and began walking at his speed. Passing by a store, she eyed the entrance.

"I wouldn't try it sweetie," the man said, and Jack heard a click of a hand gauge from inside of the leather jacket pocket


	8. Chapter 8: Riddick R & R

CHAPTER 8

Riddick sat very still on the bed. Pain speared its way up and down his leg, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't the worst Riddick had experienced, but it wasn't a walk in the park either.

He heard Imam sit down on the bed and opened one eye to see the holy man praying.

_Typical,_ he thought. _Fuck, this is getting to me._

He clenched his jaw in pain, keeping his hand on the gauge and his eyes shut. The sound of someone opening the door brought him out of his pain-filled haze. Once again, he opened an eye, never changing his facial expression.

Riddick watched Jack opened the door slowly; just enough for her to slide through, and then shut it softly behind her. He halfway wondered where she was going. Probably anywhere to get away from the awful smell.

_Kind of like old fashioned pork_, Riddick mused.

It didn't matter though. She would come back eventually. And if she didn't, what did he care?

_That's just it though. I do care. And that's the problem. A problem that I've got to get rid of_.

Riddick realized that the doctor had finished while he had been thinking. He waited for the doctor to pack up his shit and leave. Pulling out a bottle containing a blue jelly-like substance, he handed it to Riddick.

"This will ward off infection, and minimize healing time. Change your bandages three times a day and put this on every time you change them. Don't walk on it or else you're going to rip the skin."

With that, he stood with his black bag and left the room. As he shut the door, Riddick sighed.

"Imam," he said to the holy man who was still praying.

"Yes, Mr. Riddick. May I get something for you?"

Riddick pulled out some emergency credits from his pocket. "I need new clothes. Shirt and pants. Exactly what I'm wearing, or something very, very similar. Get me a jacket too." He tossed the creds to Imam.

Imam knew better than to argue this time. Catching the credits, he nodded solemnly, and left the room.

_Finally. Maybe I can get some fucking sleep._

Peeling off his shirt, Riddick rolled over and pulled off his goggles. Exhaling, he pressed his face into the pillow and brought the blanket up around him, falling asleep immediately.


	9. Chapter 9: Jack Hostage

CHAPTER 9

They were nearing the motel. Jack knew she had to do something. If she ran, he would shoot her and probably find Riddick. If she tried to warn Riddick, he would shoot her and definitely find Riddick. Ideas were bouncing around her head, but one of them stuck out like a diamond in a pile of coal dust.

She saw the door to her apartment open.

_Please tell me it's Riddick!_ her mind screamed.

It was Imam. He was coming their way. Maybe he would see them.

The man also saw Imam walk out of the room. Quickly, he ducked behind a building and pulled Jack behind a disposal container. She sat on the ground, breathing hard, with his fist pressed into her neck. He peeked over the disposal container a few times and finally judged that it was safe. Standing back up, he pulled Jack up with him, and dragged her roughly from behind the building.

They were walking past rooms now.

_I've gotta do something. I've gotta warn him._

Her mind vaguely registered that she owed him her life, and would (not to mention should) sacrifice her life for his. It wasn't a pleasant thought, especially to a fourteen year old, but this was reality. If there was one thing Jack had learned from Riddick, it was to face reality and not pussy-foot around it.

The man still had her by her collar, but he wasn't pulling as hard now. Turning quickly, Jack grabbed his hand in one of hers and pulled as hard as she could, twisting at the same time. He let out a loud yell, and she felt three of his fingers break inside of her palm. Pushing Jack away, he wrenched his hand free of her grasp and tried to remove his gun from his jacket pocket.

Jack stood for a moment before realizing that, without his other hand, it would take him a while to remove his gun from the small pocket. Just enough time...

"Riddick, run!" Jack screamed, before landing a kick to the man's kneecap. Her kick wasn't hard enough to do major damage, but it hurt him enough to distract him from taking out his gun for a little while. He fell to the ground in pain. Jack looked toward the door. Riddick wasn't there, nor was he at the windows.

_What if he didn't hear me? What if he passed out? Or if he's asleep? Shit what do I do?_ Breathing in as deeply as her lungs would allow, Jack screamed high and long, hoping it would at least wake him up.

"Riddick," she yelled again, "run! Go, run, get away."

Her voice was getting raw. She was about to run, when a click drew her attention back to the wounded man. He held the gauge out, pointed at Jack, while he cradled his injured hand to his chest.

"Bad move honey," he said, pulling the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10: Riddick Fatality

CHAPTER 10

Riddick was in a deep sleep, uncommon to him. He had always slept on the edge of consciousness. Deep enough into sleep to rest his body, but still aware of his surroundings. He felt safe when just on the edge of consciousness. Deep sleep troubled him. Most of all, it brought nightmares. Dark images flooded his brain. Of Fry. What she had said and done for him. The look in her eyes before she was ripped from his grasp. The beeps and clicks of the monsters. The screaming, high pitched and long.

Wait, that wasn't in his dream. Riddick's eyes opened just enough for him to see the room, and he sat up quickly. Pulling on his shirt and goggles, he stood, and listened. Another scream found its way to his ears, and he pinpointed the source. It was Jack, out in front of the room. Telling him to run. Hobbling over, he peered out of the window. A large man was trying to stand, and Jack was looking in the direction of the door of the room. Riddick saw the man stand to full height, the gauge held out towards Jack. She looked like she was going to run the opposite way.

_Smart. Get him away from me. But where do you go?_

Riddick stepped quickly to the door, and flung it open, just as the man pulled the trigger. Before he even had time to think about it, Riddick pulled out his shiv and threw it at the man. It landed in the left side of his neck, even before he turned to see who had come out of the room.

Sputtering and bleeding, the man fell to the ground. Riddick stalked over to where Jack was. He stepped over Jack's prone form, and then crouched before her. Her eyes were open.

_She's not in shock...yet anyway._

Her hands cradled her stomach protectively. The man had been aiming for her chest, Riddick was sure of it, but he had probably been distracted when Riddick opened the door. Peeling her hands away, he inspected the wound. He couldn't see much because she was on her side. Holding her gently, he rolled her over. Jack groaned and shut her eyes.

_C'mon Jack,_ he pleaded without realizing he was doing so, _don't close your eyes._

He hit her face, a little harder than he meant to, and she opened her eyes. With a start, Riddick realized that she wasn't even crying. Jack's lips moved, but there were no words behind them. Suddenly her eyes widened and she coughed, bringing up a mouthful of blood that ran down her white cheek.

Riddick knew she needed help. He picked her up as gently as he could, knowing that she was in agony, and positioned her so he was only carrying her with one arm. With the other hand Riddick grabbed the dead man and dragged him back to the room, dropping him in the doorway. He gently lay Jack down on one of the beds, and went back to pull the man all the way into the room.

Walking out quickly, he scuffed dirt over the two puddles of blood where Jack and the dead man had been laying, turning the dust into mud. Covering that with more loose dust, Riddick surveyed his work. No one would notice that unless they were looking for it.

He returned to the room and shut the door. Between the beds sat a holophone, and that was Riddick's next destination. He covered the camera so the operator wouldn't be able to see him, and dialed the nearest emergency service.

"Yes, may I help you?" a bored sounding woman said over the speaker.

"I'm in room 14 of the Lunar Motel. There is a wounded girl here. We need someone right away. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Yes, sir. Lunar Motel. Room 14?" She sounded more alert now.

"Yes," Riddick replied. Lowering his voice, he said, "Lady, you don't want this kid to die. If she does, I'll track your ass down personally, and kill you very, very slowly."

Without waiting for a reply, he hung up the phone and pulled the chord out of the wall. He returned to the dead man. Reaching in all of the pockets, he looked for identification. Riddick found none, but did come up with two hand gauges, and enough credits to get him room and board for at least two months, if he spent it wisely.

_Probably a fucking merc. Isn't there an off-season on my ass?_

Riddick was just about to move the man into the bathroom, lest Imam walk in and see him, when there was a noise behind him. Turning quickly, he saw Jack. She was trying to get up.

_Does this kid ever quit?_ he wondered, standing slowly in awe.


	11. Chapter 11: Jack I Think I Can

CHAPTER 11

Jack flew back from the force of the blow, and landed on her side. Liquid fire spread from her knees to her chest. She looked down at her hands and saw red.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God that's my blood! Oh God..._

Vaguely, she heard someone fall down, and then heavy footsteps. Riddick was there, checking her over. He moved her, rolling her onto her back. She moaned. The pain. It hurt so much to move. She squeezed her eyes shut, but Riddick hit her face and she opened them again. She wanted to tell him how much it hurt, where it hurt, to stop moving her.

Opening her lips, she realized her mistake too late. A cough issued forth and there was sticky wetness on the side of her face.

_I can't cry! Come on Jack, be strong! You can't cry in front of him. Not in front of him. Hold it together._

He picked her up and she grit her teeth. The pain was everywhere, like poison in her bloodstream. He held her with one arm, and she felt him stumble a little. She turned her head in towards his chest, pressing her face against his shirt to hold in cries of pain.

Now it was dark. They were inside and she was on the bed. She had to tell him about the man. There might be more like him. But, oh, he walked away from the side of the bed. Outside. To the holophone. To the other man, who looked dead.

_He's got Riddick's knife sticking out of his neck. He _is _dead Jack._

She had to tell him. He had to know. They were after him. Bracing herself for the pain, Jack pulled one of her elbows underneath her. She pushed herself two...four...seven inches off the bed, until she was sitting up. Then he was there, his hands on her shoulders. But he was pushing her back down.

"No!" she yelled, but it came out only a whisper. Immediately he stopped pushing her down, but kept his hands on her shoulders, holding her up.

"What is it Jack?" he asked.

"'Nother Johns. Tried warn...gauge...you have...to go." Jack knew this was the time. He might not understand it, but she would. She could die with a clear conscious. "Ridd...," she coughed, spitting blood. Clenching her teeth she moved her hand up to his face. Pulling his goggles away from his face she stared into his eyes.

"Riddick," she croaked, "thank you." Then there was darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Riddick Farewell

CHAPTER 12

"You're welcome k-," Riddick started. "Jack. You're welcome."

He lay her back down gently, knowing that she was unconscious and probably couldn't hear him. He took his goggles from her tiny hand and wiped some blood off of her face gently.

Clenching his teeth, he stood up and pushed his mind in a different direction. _Another Johns? A merc? How did she know that he was a merc?_

It didn't matter. Riddick knew he had to leave. His leg burned where the wound was, and Riddick was sure that it was bleeding at the edges. He stood, and got more towels from the bathroom. Tying three together, he made a makeshift belt for Jack. Folding two more towels, he put them over her wound, and tied them down with the belt. Riddick pulled the knot so tightly Jack coughed up more blood. But it was the only way he could think of stopping the bleeding.

_You could stay here and make sure there isn't anymore bleeding,_ a voice inside his head said. But he ignored it. She had even told him to go. He had to leave, or else he'd be caught. And there was no way he was going back to that asshole of a cell in Slam.

Picking up the hand gauges and creds, Riddick opened the door. He looked back only once. Blood covered everything. The bathroom, the bed Jack was on, the floor where the dead man lay. He watched her for a moment, her breathing shallow. Then, turning quickly, he shut the door softly on his past, for what he thought would be forever.


	13. Chapter 13: The Company Solutions

CHAPTER 13

Counselor Evans entered the meeting quietly. He had a message for President Stevens. President of the Company, Richard Stevens, that was. Evans wasn't the only one who hated everything about Richard Stevens. The man was a prime example of what a leader shouldn't be. But that didn't matter now. Now, Evans had a job to do. And that was to give President Stevens a message and then get the fuck out of the room.

"Yes? What is it Evans?" Stevens barked. His bright blue eyes bore into Evans, causing him to become increasingly nervous.

"Um, you have a call on line five Mr. Stevens. It's Prime Minister Ashal from planet 566 in the Nazarek system."

"Dismissed Evans," Stevens said, punching a button on the holophone pad. A picture blinked onto the screen, and Stevens knew that he was connected to the caller, even though the picture was completely black.

This was the standard for Ashal. Stevens had been talking to the man for over ten years now, and had yet to see his face. Rumor had it that Ashal had been badly burned as a child and refused to be seen in public without the aid of makeup or a mask. That included holophone screens.

"Prime Minister Ashal, what a pleasant-" Stevens started.

"Cut the bullshit," Ashal grated into the speaker, loud enough for Stevens and everyone in the boardroom to hear clearly. A few in the back smiled, but made no sound. President Stevens wasn't a man to laugh at. Not in his presence at least.

Though Ashal was the biggest supporter of the Company, Stevens hated talking to the man. He was the most arrogant, egotistical bastard that Stevens knew of. Unfortunately, along with being the biggest supporter of the Company, Ashal was also the richest. And Stevens wasn't about to turn down the kind of money that was sent to him yearly. Of course Ashal knew this. Hence his hostile attitude and constant barking tone directed at Stevens.

"Do you know," the Prime Minister continued, "that a full force rebellion has broken out on 565 in the Nazarek system, Stevens?"

"No, sir. No, I did not," Stevens replied.

He was in deep shit now. How this situation had digressed this far was beyond him. The last thing he knew about 565 in the Nazarek system was that all the ports had been closed. 565 had been a prison planet but about five years ago the whole thing had been taken over by ex-cons returning to the planet for revenge. They had shut down all the ports, except to those ships that had special access. The Company had been trying to crack their special access code for almost three years now, and had just broken through. Besides that, 565 had been relatively quiet for years. No attacks on nearby settlement planets, or on ships for that matter. Basically, these ex-cons just wanted a place to call their own. Too bad they had to go about getting it in such an illegal way. Too bad for them.

The military knew about 565 too. Of course, the Company owned the military, but things like that weren't exactly printed on a flag and waved in the public's face. That was the point of this whole meeting. Stevens had called the Nazarek Military Corps leaders to see if they had any information on 565. He had been becoming increasingly nervous due to the large amount of calls from merc vessels saying that more and more ships were heading towards 565. And more ships meant more supplies. More manpower, more guns, more everything. And that spelled shit for the Company. He had been in the middle of asking if the NMC had any new information. Unfortunately, this little call had interrupted them...

"Well Jesus Stevens, I'm glad you're right on top of things!" Ashal roared.

"Sir, please-," This was getting ugly now.

"Listen here Stevens," came the reply over the holophone. "You have the power to do this, I know you do. Get the Nazarek Military on this, or it'll be your ass. I will- shit what is it NOW?"

Sevens heard Ashal mumbling over the holophone, and then an answering voice. Ashal and the other person spoke for a few moments.

"Stevens?" Ashal was back.

"Yes," Stevens answered.

"I've just been informed that you won't need the assistance of the NMC." He sounded excited to say the least.

"Excuse me sir?" Stevens' interest peaked.

"There is a man by the name of Dio Ruiz. He is reported to be the leader of this rebellion slash war on 565. Supplying weaponry, keeping moral up, et cetera. I believe that if you get the NMC to find an assassin, this whole war can be over within a week.

And don't be stupid on this either Stevens. This man Dio is heavily guarded, and very well trained. Military, defense, and offense techniques; these are just some of the things this man knows. He is also trained to use most forms of weaponry and is a mechanical genius. You'll need your best. No matter the cost, Dio Ruiz has to die. What is that old saying? When the leader dies, so dies the rebellion?"

"Yes, sir, I do believe that is it." Stevens said. This was going to be easier than he had previously thought.

"Well then Stevens, get this ball rolling and I'll stay off your back. I expect Ruiz to be dead within six days. I will be sending you more information on Ruiz soon. Don't disappoint me."

With a beep, the holophone clicked off. Stevens turned his off as well, and looked up to the NMC leaders seated around the large table.

"Gentlemen?" he said, placing his hands on the marble table, palms down. "Do you remember a project entitled CDF-10?"

There were a few nods from the older members at the table.

"For those of you who haven't," Stevens continued, "CDF-10 stands for Cryo Deep Freeze Ten. Seven years ago, thirty of the deadliest cons were captured and cryo-frozen. Scientists were testing the limits of the human body to freezing. The two and five year tests had come out successful, so obviously the next test time was for ten years. Now, you all heard what Prime Minister Ashal had to say. We need a good man. An assassin. A killer."

"But sir," one of the younger military men said, "This could easily be accomplished by one of the NMC's best."

"No, it could not," Stevens said, more than a little annoyed. "In case you haven't noticed, cons can smell authority miles away. He wouldn't make it within three hundred feet of this Dio character, especially with him having such good training. Besides, if we send an ex-con, there's a good chance that someone on 565 will know him and automatically accept him into their little gang. So, if we send one of us, he'd most likely get killed and leave us with our thumbs up our asses. If we send an ex-con, he'll either kill Ruiz, ending the rebellion, or get killed himself, leaving us with one less piece of shit in this fucked up universe."

"How will we get the con to do this, sir, if you don't mind me asking." It was one of the older men.

"Why, we'll lie, of course," Stevens replied smiling coldly.


	14. Chapter 14: Jack Home

"Jack," Jack said into the voice activated lock speaker. She had just had it installed a few weeks ago. It was much better than the conventional voice locks, which just needed a code word. These ones responded to an individual's voice, not just the word that was said. And it was impervious to anything tape-recorded. The door opened silently and then closed behind her when she stepped into the comforting darkness of her apartment.

She lay down on the couch and sighed again. It had been a long day. There was so much work to be done, all centering on the rebellion. It was Dio's baby. So much of her surroundings reminded her of her missing past though. It was hard to get through a day without thinking about it, and this day was no exception.

The women at the hospital had told Jack that Riddick had left her there to die. Jack couldn't remember anything about the man, not even his face. The doctors said something about temporary amnesia, but it had been over six years. Jack had no other choice but to believe the nurses and doctors about what Riddick had done. But something about what they told Jack didn't sit right with her. Something Jack couldn't identify...couldn't remember.

Then there was the card that she had recieved in the hospital. The nurses had told her that it was definetely from the gift shop in the hospital, and that it had been dropped off at the front desk by a black man wearing religious garments. But what freaked Jack out the most was the message inside the card. "May you forget the terror forever, and live a harmonious life in the absence of your memory." There was no signature.

Jack had stayed in the hospital for three months. The blast had hit her pancreas, her uterus and one of her ovaries. The doctors took out her entire reproductive system except for one ovary. She needed that for the hormones, they said. It didn't bother Jack. She had realized, even at the young age of fourteen, that her life would be much easier without those problems anyway.

As for her pancreas, that was one of the easier problems to fix. New tissue development experiments had just been approved around the time Jack was shot. She gave some blood, gave some tissue, and got a pancreas. Pretty good deal in Jack's opinion.  
After recovering from her transplant she hopped a ship and left New Mecca to look for work and for a place to stay.

She lived on the streets for six months after leaving New Mecca, sleeping at abandoned construction sites, in dumpsters, in cardboard boxes. Anywhere relatively safe and dry. Work had been the hardest part. She tried saving money, but always had to spend it so she could eat. Eventually she fell in with the wrong crowd. It was inevitable, especially living where she had been living.

So she started with the petty stuff. Robbing houses led to mugging. That led to car jacking and grand theft auto. She was sent away seven times between the ages of fifteen and seventeen, to places ranging from minimum-security juvies to maximum-security hell holes. In-between her fourth and fifth trips, she had her eyes shined. It hadn't been necessary, but she'd wanted it done. Something about how they made her look. It gave her an edge.

She also learned that Riddick had been captured. He was in a maximum-security prison in another system. Jack desperately wanted to see him, though she didn't know whether it was to get revenge or just to find out what the hell happened the day she almost died. But she knew it would have been impossible to approach the man. Since leaving the hospital, she had gathered information on him. If that was what you could call it. Hardly anyone had ever talked to him, and he didn't talk to anyone else. He wasn't a regular anywhere, and he usually didn't stick around long enough for people to get curious about his behavior. In a nutshell, Riddick was a nomadic loner.

After he was captured, the Company came out with a new experimental procedure. Cryo freezing had been common for years, but they wanted to test extended cryo freezing. Jack remembered thinking that it was like saving left over food until you wanted it again. Evidently, Riddick had volunteered for the project. He was scheduled to be frozen for ten years. If he came out alive, he would be free. If he didn't, then the Company would never have to worry about him again.

On Jack's last stint to jail she was there long enough to make substantial connections. People who had worked for Riddick in the past. When that source was exhausted, she just waited for her time to be up and was released. Soon enough though she would have all the information on Richard B. Riddick that she needed.

A month after her initial release, Jack was attacked by a group of seventeen men. They believed that she was trespassing in their territory, and evidently thought she should pay the price. Unfortunately for them, Jack hadn't been in a giving mood. She killed all seventeen men, sixteen with a blade. Then she got caught and was dragged to the maximum-security prison on planet 565 of the Nazarek system at the age of seventeen. A maximum-security prison known as Slam.

At first, her reputation had been like all new fish. Shit, basically. It was ten times worse for her because she was female. She was like a bloody hunk of meat tossed into a sea of sharks. The all wanted a piece of her, and all that entailed. She was considered weak, below everyone else, and was pushed around by the other inmates. Well, pushed around wasn't the correct terminology. She wasn't pushed around. She got the shit beat out of her daily. After the first week, she was shocked that she hadn't cried yet. Already she had suffered a broken rib, leg, four broken fingers, and uncountable bruises everywhere. Still she pushed on.

The beatings continued until one day on "The Grounds". "The Grounds" was just the name for a large cement room. All the inmates were put together for exactly one hour, to trade, to kill, whatever. Guards didn't enter the room, they only put the prisoners in and took them back out.

Jack had been doing what she usually did when the prisoners were in "The Grounds"; sitting in the corner, observing. One inmate thought she had been staring at him. He had approached her and, when she didn't respond to him, he picked her up by her collar and slammed her into the wall. It brought something out in Jack, some great anger. It consumed her vision and she blacked out, a roaring sound filling her ears. The next thing she knew, she had killed the man with his own shiv, and had sliced the throats of six of his good buddies.

There was blood everywhere. On Jack's hands, face, clothes. She loved the feeling, the blood running down her hands and eventually drying there. She got twenty days solitary. It was hell by herself, but when she got out, it was as if she was a new person. She was treated with respect, and wasn't bothered. Later Jack found out that the men she had killed had been one of the toughest gangs in Slam.

In that prison, from one of her cellmates, she got her first tattoo. It started in the middle of her upper back, on her spine, and tapered out in both directions towards her shoulders. It was just some design, nothing special, but Jack had thought it was the best thing since sliced bread.

She remembered being told that she might have to be held down when her cellmate began tattooing above her spinal chord because he had to do the whole thing by hand with a needle and some ink. If he were to go too deep with the needle, he might hit her spine and cause her to spasm uncontrollably, possibly doing even more damage to her spinal chord. The two other men in the cell were there to hold her down, one to get her arms and the other to get her legs. Jack smiled and remembered how the two of them and her had played gin rummy throughout the whole thing. Her cellmates shit bricks when she started telling jokes and laughing out loud. They couldn't believe that she could be getting her first tattoo, and a big one at that, and she could withstand the pain.

Eventually Jack was released. Her case had been labeled 'self defense' and since she had been a juvenile when the crime had been comitted, her sentence was light. She hit the streets when she was eighteen and could legally find a job for herself. She found one, working the graveyard shift at a bar. They were wary about hiring her, not sure she could hold herself in a fight. That was before she kicked another employee's ass when he had passed a rude comment about her now fully developed but not oversized chest. That got her hired right quick.

The bar paid well. She saved up enough to afford an apartment and some other extras, one of which was another tattoo. The tattoo that caused her to find Dio. She had walked into the parlor while he was getting his newest tattoo, three six's on the front of his neck. He had waited for her and the two of them laughed and joked while she had the words 'pitch black' tattooed on her wrist, and another tribal in the middle of her chest.

Dio wasn't bad looking. In fact, Jack considered him to be damn hot. He was tanned with black hair, and his voice carried the slightest twinge of a Spanish accent. They had walked out of the parlor together, and continued down the street. Jack liked Dio, not only because he was hot, but also because he reminded her of someone else...she couldn't remember who though. He had a shine job, as did most criminals. Those goggles had also reminded her of someone else. She felt safe with him. He hit on her as they walked, and eventually led her down an alleyway. She followed, knowing she could get herself out of any bad situations if need be.

She felt flattered that he was making moves on her, until he tried grabbing her breast. She brought him down, but he was right back up again. Between threats he found out that she was only eighteen. That was when the fighting stopped. He apologized, and then offered to walk her home. It confused the hell out of Jack, but she agreed. That was the one and only time she physically fought with Dio.

After that, he would show up at her door periodically. She cooked dinner for them both. Eventually he asked her to be his girl and she readily accepted. Of course, he explained, this would mean that she would be a part of Dio's gang. She had no family and was anxious to feel like she was a part of something. Jack eventually made her way up the ladder and now was respected almost as much as Dio himself. The fact that the relationship between Jack and Dio had grown into more than just boyfriend/girlfriend in the last year also helped boost her respectability.

Suddenly, a noise startled Jack out of her thoughts. Someone was in the apartment. Sitting up, she looked around wildly. Her eyes were shined, but they did nothing for her now. Whoever the person in her apartment was, they were hiding. She was about to stand when a voice stopped her.


	15. Chapter 15: Riddick Awakening

CHAPTER 15

Riddick was strapped to a cold metal table. A door beside him whooshed open and a doctor stepped through. Stevens and Counselor Evans stood in an adjacent room, looking through a pane of glass at the patient and the doctor. Even in Riddick's chained state, they knew what he was capable of, and they weren't taking any chances.

The doctor walked smoothly over to where Riddick lay. He carried a small electronic box attached to a wire with a sensor on the end of it. Sticking the sensor on Riddick's chest, he pushed some buttons on the meter.

"Vital stats are normal," he reported. Stevens and Counselor Evans heard him loud and clear through the speaker system set up between the two rooms.

"VMA-64," the doctor said, speaking to the computer "Run a deeper stats check. I want extra emphasis put on the patient's temperature. Alert me if it dips too low."

There was a beep and then an automated voice said, "Temperature of patient established to be 85.946 degrees Fahrenheit."

"But," the doctor continued, his brow crinkling, "his temperature should be about five or six degrees warmer." With that, he ripped the sensor off of Riddick's chest and was about to walk away when he was stopped by a voice.

"You could try giving me some clothes."

"What?" the doctor said, turning around to look at the window. Stevens stood pointing to Riddick until the doctor turned to look at his patient on the table.

"I said get me some clothes. And turn off the lights."

The doctor stood there for a moment, watching Riddick's lips move, and then he stepped toward the door.

"VMA-64. I want continued monitoring on the patient, name Richard B. Riddick. Patient number CDF-10-234. Notify Company security if patient ensues rash behavior. Notify lab technicians if patient's vital stats become irregular or abnormal. Do not harm the patient. Do not take verbal consent from patient under any circumstances."

"VMA-64 to comply," the computer said.

"It's a success," the doctor breathed as the door opened and he stepped out.

_Of course they wouldn't listen to me_, Riddick thought. _They could at least turn the lights down. My head's killing me.  
_  
Suddenly, a hissing sound filled Riddick's ears. He felt a cool breeze flow over his body, and smelled filtered air.

_What the hell_...Riddick thought before passing out.


	16. Chapter 16: Jack Baby Girl

CHAPTER 16

"Lights on," said the voice. "Hey there sweet thing."

Jack squinted at first, hoping to at least get a glimpse of her 'attacker', but soon shut her eyes due to the amount of pain the overheads caused her. She didn't even know why she kept these lights. They were of no use to her. She stood up quickly, ready to attack her invader despite the fact that her discarded goggles were somewhere in her bag. She had taken them off immediately after entering her apartment.

Jack pulled out a blade and reached out her senses. She heard another person breathing and making their way slowly toward her. Raising her hand quickly, she was about to bring the knife down when two hands clamped around her wrists. His mouth closed over hers. She resisted at first, until she realized who her 'invader' was.

He released her mouth but kept her hands in his.

"Dio," Jack gasped, breathless from their long kiss, "you really want me to hurt you one of these days, don't you?"

He chuckled, rubbing his thumbs along her wrists. "You forget baby girl," he said, "you can't hurt me. Lights off."

Jack was still thinking of a good reply to that when he released her wrists and picked her up, kissing her again. Jack dropped the blade and peeled Dio's goggles from his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her long legs around his waist. After a moment, she realized that they were moving into the bedroom.

All thoughts were pushed from her mind as Dio placed her on the bed. He leaned on her for a moment and then pulled back and stood. He was undressing quickly, and she did the same, scooting herself up to the head of the bed.

They found each other in the darkness. She felt him, his throbbing erection between her legs. She brought his face to hers and kissed him deeply. Moving one hand slowly down, she grabbed him, making him gasp and pull away from her.

Taking both of her hands in one of his, he raised them roughly above her head.

"Keep them there," he growled into her ear. His lips brushed her neck, making her shudder. She felt him spread her legs apart slowly with one of his hands.

His fingers trailed down the smooth skin of her stomach as his tongue brushed one of her erect nipples. She groaned at the sensation, and in reply, he bit down on it, hard enough to make her moan with painful pleasure.

Jack felt him position himself correctly, and gasped harshly as he entered her quickly. He had been gone for three weeks and she had forgotten how wonderful he felt. She closed her eyes as he slid himself deeper into her. It hurt, but even if Jack told him to stop, she doubted he would.

Jack suddenly remembered their first night together. He was her first love, and the first man she had had in a long time.She remembered that at one point that night, she had been screaming bloody murder for him to stop because of how painful their lovemaking had been. But he didn't even hear her. That was the way it was with Dio. His lust, when at full force, completely shrouded all his other judgments.

Finally he was all the way in. She couldn't keep her arms above her head any longer. Bringing them down, she wrapped them around his upper torso while her legs locked around his waist. He lowered himself towards her and began the slow and steady rythm.

She felt waves of ecstasy washing over her. With every groan she let go, he pushed harder and deeper until Jack wasn't sure she could hold it in any longer.

Jack screamed his name as an orgasm ripped through her. She thrust upward one last time as he came into her. Letting himself relax, his weight pushed her into the bed as she shuddered underneath him.

"You're beautiful," he said, looking at her face. His eyes shined in the darkness, and Jack knew that hers were shining too. She closed her eyes as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Good," he grinned. Jack realized, as she felt him harden inside of her, that he hadn't even pulled out yet.

It was like this whenever he got back from a mission. They pledged to stay true to each other, at least in sex if in nothing else. And the missions he went on were usually very, very long, leaving him for a long time without a woman. That meant that when he got back, their nights together were quite long.

"I love this, baby girl," Dio said.

"So you love my sex drive?" she countered, smiling.

He felt her smile against his chest, causing him to grin. Snuggled together, they began another dance under the moon.


	17. Chapter 17: Riddick Forgive And Forget

CHAPTER 17

Riddick found himself in what seemed to be a cage, when he awoke. He couldn't be sure because they hadn't given him his goggles back, and the lights were on full.

_God damned people._

He sniffed casually, detecting no other human presence in the room. Moving his feet and hands experimentally, he found himself chained to the floor, and the bench he was sitting on.

_They're not stupid. Gotta give them that. They knew I'd ghost 'em, first chance I got._

The whoosh of an opening door to Riddick's right caused him to direct his attention away from his restraints. He smelled a man, leather, boot oil, the metallic scent of a weapon. Papers rustled as the footsteps stopped directly in front of the cage. Far enough away so that if Riddick were to get out of his restraints, he couldn't reach the man through the bars. He waited, knowing the other man was most likely going to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long.

"Richard B. Riddick," the man said. "Last known as prisoner 234, signed and agreed to be a part of the CDF-10 project seven years ago. Early release granted as to date to stem a full force rebellion on planet 565 in the Nazarek system. Training and up-to-date information required." The man paused before going on. "In other words, Mr. Riddick, we dragged your ass out of that ice pit because we need your help. A man, by the name of Dio Ruiz, is leading a war on 565 and we need someone to kill him. You kill him and no one else, and you regain your freedom. Do you understand?"

Riddick looked in the direction the man's voice was coming from. "Absolutely," he whispered, smiling coldly. He could smell the man's fear from where he was, and he bathed in it.

"Wonderful," the man said, not sounding as enthusiastic as his choice of words. "You'll be unchained, dressed, and prepped for the mission. Training should take only two days. Then you're on your way."

"You're just going to let me go if I ghost this guy?" Riddick asked, knowing full well that the whole thing was a lie. They would freeze him again after he X-ed out Dio.

"Yes, that is the agreement. But, you can't kill anyone but Dio. If you do, you will serve the appropriate sentence in Slam, now located on planet Tacosta-45."

Riddick growled, showing his distaste for the man's words. Slam. The last place he even wanted to think about. Riddick heard the man's retreating footsteps and a whoosh as the door closed after him.

Riddick sighed. Concentrating with as much mind-power as he could, he thought of releasing the tension from his cramped muscles. Someone better get in here soon to take him out of these fucking cuffs. They were killing him.


	18. Chapter 18: Jack The Morning After

CHAPTER 18

Jack moaned and rolled over on her side. She didn't want to get up. Not this morning. She just wanted to stay in bed and sleep for another seven hours. Lifting her head off the pillow just enough, she checked to see if Dio was still in bed.

No luck, she saw. Just then, the sounds of Dio in the kitchen made their way down the hall to Jack's ears. She smiled to herself.

_Damn right_, she said to herself. _He better make me breakfast. I won't be able to walk straight for another two days. It's the least he could do.  
_  
Jack sat up and sniffed. Coffee, eggs and burnt toast. Dio's specialty.

"Dio?" she called out groggily.

"Hey baby girl," his deep voice rolled down the hallway. "It's about time you got up."

"Yeah, well, I usually like to sleep after work outs like that one." Jack stood up and stretched before realizing that she was still naked. She pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a tight black top. Nothing was going to happen today. It was just her and Dio spending some time together.

He was still laughing at her last comment when she padded barefoot into the kitchen. He was leaning on the counter, wearing nothing but the jeans he had had on the day before. Stepping around his feet, she planted a kiss on his lips and reached through his arms for the coffee pot on the counter behind him. Grabbing a mug she poured herself some coffee.

"So what's the plan for today?" she inquired, sipping her coffee. She winced. "Are you trying to kill me Dio? Could you possibly make this coffee any stronger? Jesus, why don't you just put cyanide in the damn stuff..."

Dio just nodded and looked at her over the rim of his cup. "You're just weak," he whispered before sipping slowly.

"The plan," he continued, setting his cup down on the counter, "is that I don't know."

"You don't know?" Dio rarely, if ever, was in a position when he didn't know something, and Jack knew it.

"Do you want today plans, or future plans?" Dio asked.

"I want both," she countered, staring at him.

"Well, there's a new shipment of state-of-the-art weaponry arriving in a few days. There needs to be some room made for the guns. You got seven hundred newbies that showed up yesterday, just ready and waiting to be trained, outfitted, and assigned into groups. There are at least fifty warehouses that need organizing, labeling, et cetera. And besides that, I have to actually come up with an attack plan."

"Alright," Jack said, not phazed at all. Her days were usually this busy when Dio wasn't around, and she was extra busy when he was back, so this level of activity was normal. "What about future plans then?" she queried.

Dio thought for a moment. "You need groceries."

"That's it? I need groceries?"

"Yeah. When I come here, I like sex, food, coffee and the occasional cigarette. You've so far given me three of those four. I expect more out of you, Jack."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Maybe you're full of shit," Dio said. Standing to his full height, he put his still half full cup on the counter.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked. She had half-hoped they could spend some time together, despite both of their busy schedules.

Dio gave her an unbelieving look. "I haven't been gone that long. You know where I'm going. To handle some business."

"Oh," Jack said, glancing at the floor. She didn't want to, but she felt dejected. She knew he had things to do. Hell, this whole war against the Company wouldn't have even come about if it hadn't been for Dio. Still, she wished sometimes that they could spend a little more time together.

"Don't give me that," Dio growled. "You know that I'm busy. You should be thankful that I even have time to see you in a day. Shit Jack, you know how it is."

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry Dio."

"I suppose it's okay." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Listen, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you later baby girl."

"Bye Dio."

Jack walked him to the door. She wanted to give him a good-bye kiss, like the movie stars in the holodiscs did, but she didn't dare. Jack knew that he was already thinking about business, and she didn't want to be the reason that he became distracted from everything.

The metal door whooshed shut behind Dio as he left the apartment. Sighing, Jack flopped down on the couch.

"What are you going to do with yourself Jack?" she wondered aloud, before finally getting up to shower.


	19. Chapter 19: Riddick Finding His Niche

CHAPTER 19

THREE DAYS LATER

Riddick turned on the COM system in 'his' skiff. His training hadn't taken long, since everything they had tried teaching him he had already known. The only things he really had to 'study' on, so to speak, were the logistics of the whole mission. He thought about his odds of getting off the planet, not to mention away from the Company, after he killed Ruiz. They didn't add up to much.

A crackling sound issued forth from the COM system.

_Change the fucking frequency, asshole_, Riddick thought irritably. Things like that usually didn't get to him, but his sensitivity level was high. This was a dangerous mission, and he knew that if he didn't figure out what to do, he would be skull-fucked from every angle in the end.

"Unidentified skiff, you are entering landing area of planet 565 of the Nazarek system. I repeat, this is an unfriendly landing site. You may not land here."

"Control, this is Rebel666. I got a scheduled shipment of gauges specially made for you and yours."

"I'm sorry sir," the voice came over the intercom. "I don't know what you are talking about. You may not land here Rebel666. Turn back, or we will use necessary force to keep you from landing here."

"Sun a star on a nothing's back," Riddick replied into the set. That was the code the Company had given him to land on the planet.

_It had better work._

It was one thing to defend yourself on the ground, but Riddick's skiff didn't have any outer weaponry, and he was defenseless if they decided to shoot him out of space. He was reassured when the returning voice was friendly.

"Welcome aboard, Rebel666. You just bought yourself access to landing dock 35. It's nice to have some support down here. Got our asses in a sling waiting for those weapons."

"Glad to be of assistance," Riddick said. He was getting a headache. "Rebel666 out."

"Control out."

He looked out the front window of the skiff to the planet below. A gray mass of lifeless dirt, accented here and there by docking bay doors.

Slowly Riddick maneuvered the skiff towards docking bay 35, labeled by large red numbers on the outer doors. After admitting Riddick, they shut immediately behind the skiff.

_Little paranoid are we guys?_

He supposed he would be too. Setting down the landing gear, he slowly set the ship down. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't baby the ship, but this was his ticket out of here if everything went well.

Punching buttons, he opened the skiff door and stood on the end, riding down until it hit the floor. Looking around behind his goggles, he took in everything. People hustled everywhere, unloading other skiffs and a few cargo ships, and putting things away. Stone floor, shelves attached to every inch of open wall space. Toolboxes, parts packages, and cigarette butts littered the floor. To an untrained observer's eye, it would look like the epitome of unorganization, but Riddick could see that everyone had a place to go and a job to do. And that was what organization was.

The door touched the stone floor almost without sound, and Riddick stepped off. He wondered if anyone was going to approach him or not. In all truth, he had no idea of how things went here. All his questions were answered with a voice.

"Rebel666, welcome aboard." Riddick's head darted towards the soft, feminine voice. She was shorter than Riddick, probably near 5'4". Her long brown hair hung in a plait down the middle of her back. Her skin was smooth and a little lighter than Riddick's, her face tiny. She almost looked delicate to Riddick, as if a gust of wind would blow her away. But he knew better. His eyes lingered on her tattoos. There was writing on her wrist, and Riddick caught a glimpse of the beginnings of a large tribal on the back of her left shoulder. The top of one tattoo showed itself over her small shirt. His eyes trailed down the length of her body. She wore boots, much like Riddick's.

_Work boots,_ he observed. _She's not just some desk jockey. She must be of some level of importance._

Her pants were black and equipped with many zippered pockets. The shirt she wore had no sleeves and was very short, comfortably stretching itself over an ample chest before showing a little of her smooth stomach. Muscles were apparent under the skin of her arms, stomach, and shoulders, though they didn't bulge.

Clearing her throat, she shifted her position, cocking a hip and crossing her arms over her chest where Riddick had been looking. He looked up to her face and realized that he couldn't look into her eyes. They were goggled like his, but her goggles were different. Smaller, to fit her face, and they shined as if they were new.

_Either that or she takes very good care of them,_ Riddick thought.

"I know you can't see my eyes," the woman said, "but just look at the goggles from now on hotshot. Got it?"

Riddick smirked at her. "Sorry to offend," he said.

Offering a hand, she cut the silence. "My name is Jack, and I'm in charge of the docking bays and the new recruits, among other things."

Riddick's forehead wrinkled in concentration.

_Jack? Where have I heard that name before? They told me my head might fucked up, but I can't remember anything. Goddamned quacks and their fucking drugs._

Blinking hard behind his goggles, he put his non-emotional mask back on. He would have to lie about his name, at least until Dio died. He just hoped that no one here would know who he was. "Richardson. Bruce Richardson. Where do you want the shipment?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. My guys'll take care of it," she said, waving a hand at Riddick's skiff. "First order of business is to get you acquainted with everything." Jack smiled. "Follow me."

Riddick did as he was told and followed Jack through the hustle-bustle of the docking bays. Many times crews, loading or unloading shipments, stopped them. They asked her questions, she gave her orders. Riddick admired her professional attitude, even though he could sense that some of these men were more personal to Jack than just work partners.

_Pretty nice,_ he thought to himself, a small smile twisting at the corner of his mouth.

Not just her attitude either.

His eyes slipped down her shoulders and back to her ass.

Very _nice. Wouldn't mind getting my hands on some of that... _


	20. Chapter 20: Jack Plans

CHAPTER 20

Jack stopped at the end of the docking bays, and Richardson almost ran into her.

He mumbled something, grinning wolfishly. She would have to play it safe with this one.

"It's alright," she replied, annoyed. "Just watch it next time." Jack eyed him. "And I don't mean me."

She'd have to keep her own hormones under control because he hadn't been the only one checking out some of the nice sights back there at the ship. She just hadn't made the mistake of moving her head like he had.

_Men. They really have got to learn to be more careful._

She smiled at her personal joke before opening the door she had stopped at.

"Welcome home," she said, stepping outside with Richardson following. They found themselves in an alley between the bays and another building. "I don't know how much you know," she glanced at him and was relieved to see, by his facial expression, that he didn't know much. "Good. That makes it easier to explain to you then.

"Explain away," Richardson said. Jack suddenly felt that he knew full well what was going on. He just wanted her version of it.

"Planet 565, about five years ago, was an ACF. Absolute Containment Facility, that is. It was then taken over by ex-cons who were pissed at the Company. Still are pissed. The beginners expanded this city and eventually, one by one, turned every single prison on this planet into piles of rubble. Just venting their anger I guess. It was a long process. It took almost three whole years to get Slam."

Jack heard Richardson growl.

"Oh, believe me, I understand completely. Did a year there. I feel sorry for the poor bastards that got sent there for life. How long were you in for?"

Richardson smirked. "Life."

She smiled uncomfortably. "Anyway, the rebels took down all the existing towns between prisons. They didn't want the Company sneaking up their asses in the middle of the night, using the towns as cover. It was a smart move. So," Jack spread her arms wide motioning to all the buildings around her, "they lived and prospered here for a little while, and now we have this lovely metropolis. The city of Kalpic."

"Everyone in Kalpic works toward the advancement of the resistance against the Company. We have just received sufficient proof that the Company and the military are pretty much one whole entity. It's not the best news in the world, but at least it prepares us for what we're going up against. All us ex-cons here want 565 for ourselves. Just a place to go and not bother anybody. We tried getting it the legal way, but the Company decided that they wanted to play hardball." Jack smirked at Riddick. "I don't think they realized how competitive we all are. To update you quickly on our situation, we're just now gathering troops, weaponry and information. When we have enough, we're planning an attack on some surrounding planets where military battalions are stationed. When we overtake this system, it's just a hop skip and a jump to Company HQ where we take out anyone we need to take out, use what we need to use, and fuck all the rest."

Richardson smiled at Jack's little speech. Quite the vernacular this little woman had.

Jack began walking forward, out of the alleyway behind the docking bays. She needed to find this Richardson somewhere to live. The barracks were a few blocks down, but Jack needed somewhere better for him to go. He looked like he might be important to both her and Dio later on.

_Bodyguard?_ her mind questioned, running through the list of 'special' occupations. She mentally ticked off the things he was probably good at. Physical work was a given. Richardson must have been twice as wide as Jack due to his muscle mass. He looked like a badass motherfucker and had been sentenced to life in Slam, so death was probably one of his old friends.

He seemed to pilot well. Jack had hardly heard his skiff hit the ground, he set it down so gently. Of course, that didn't mean that he could dodge stars or maneuver any of the bigger ships, but she had a feeling that he could when the need called for it.

_Well, what does that add up to?_

Jack still didn't know. They had enough docking pilots and physical workers. He might be good at fighting, but then again, she didn't want him to die. He could be useful in other walks of the war. Maybe special operations. She hadn't really come up against this problem before. Her instincts told her that he would be best working like the rest of the newbies. Either doing grunt work, or some blue-collar job. Something where if he screwed up, the whole rebellion wouldn't go down the hopper.

But she felt as if that assumption were wrong. He didn't look like the kind to screw up. And if he did, he fixed things right quick. For a stranger Jack trusted him almost too much for her own good, especially this early in the game.

Plus, she had a strange feeling that she had met him before. It hadn't been a bad meeting. He had done something for her, but she couldn't remember what it was. She couldn't remember if she _had_ even met him before. It was just a hunch, and as much as Jack had learned to trust her hunches, they didn't always work out as planned.


	21. Chapter 21: Riddick Where To Go

CHAPTER 21

Riddick followed Jack through the crowded streets of Kalpic. He was kind of surprised that she had spent a year in Slam. Kids like her got eaten whole in Slam.

_Makes things even more interesting,_ he thought.

Jack had stopped talking to battle the crowd. Riddick watched the people walking past him. Some had shined eyes like Riddick's, but most had the new version of shining. It allowed the person to see in both light and dark. Their eyes weren't silver, but bright blue with silver irises.

Suddenly, Jack took a sharp right into another alleyway. Riddick followed, keeping his senses alert to anything. He was an ex-con, and he had been in prison on 565 before, but that didn't mean that he wasn't working for the Company now. And now was all that mattered. Not the past.

She stopped at a large metal door. It was locked with voice security Riddick noticed, seeing the voice box to the right of the door jam. A beep issued from the speaker.

"Yes?" came a man's voice.

"It's Jack," she said into the speaker.

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"Send Dio out, willya Billy?"

Riddick's ears perked up at the sound. Dio. The man he was sent to kill. Hell, he could get this over with right now.

"Uh...he's kind of busy right now. And he's backed up the rest of today with plans and meetings. The defecation has contacted the rotating oscillator here Jack, if you know what I mean. Do you still...want me to get him for ya?"

Riddick heard the tone of Billy's voice and saw Jack hesitate. Maybe it wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

"No, never mind Billy. Tell him to go to my apartment right away after he's done. I have to talk to him about something important. Alright?"

"Oh, yeah, sure Jack."

"Thanks," Jack said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Yup." Another beep sounded, and the speaker went dead.

"Well," Jack turned to Riddick, hand still on her forehead. "To tell you the truth, I'm too fucking tired to take you to the barracks. I doubt you'll be going there anyway," she muttered. Riddick heard her loud and clear, but didn't give any indication of it. "So, you can run around this planet and either get killed by a drunken worker, or get lost in the confusion. Or you can make things easier on me and just follow me for the rest of the day."

"I don't think it's really my decision to make," Riddick replied. He wanted to see what she would do.

"You look like you could handle yourself in a fight. In any situation really, so I suppose you could wander. But looking for you would be a giant pain in the ass." She paused, rubbing her temples. "To be honest Richardson, I have no fucking clue what to do with you. I'm going to consult Dio about your future position in the rebellion. That means you're with me for the moment. Good for you?"

Riddick just nodded and watched as she walked past him out of the alleyway


	22. Chapter 22: Jack Long Day

CHAPTER 22

Jack opened her door and stepped inside. Peeling the goggles from her face, she sighed. Damn, her head hurt. She saw that Richardson had done the same with his goggles, and they were now hanging from the waistband of his pants.

She sat heavily on the couch. Unlacing her boots, she pulled them, and her socks, from her feet.

_Damn, what a long day. And it's only four thirty. Still got another seven, eight hours to put in._

Jack was about to stand up when she noticed Richardson next to the door. Standing there with hands at his sides, he hadn't moved since his first few steps into her apartment.

Jack stood and padded barefoot towards the kitchen. "You can sit," she threw back over her shoulder, motioning half-heartedly at the leather armchair next to the couch. Her feet hit the cold, smooth metal floor of the kitchen, sending little shivers up her legs.

She walked to the cabinet over the coffee maker. About to reach for the aspirin, she reconsidered and began making coffee. While that brewed, she could take her aspirin and check on Richardson. She still hadn't heard him sit down.

_Well maybe he just doesn't feel comfortable in other people's houses._

Yeah, that was it. He looked like he had just been released from some maximum security prison, and if his eyes were any indication, he had been there a long time. So he was just getting used to his new-found freedom.

Jack set the coffee pot to 'brew' and took two aspirin. Damn things were ancient, but they worked better than that new-age crap. She looked at the bottle in her hands, reading the ingredients.

_Half of this stuff isn't around anymore,_ she thought, her lips pursed. _I wonder if it's still all right for me to be taking it._

Suddenly, she jerked her head up. She had heard something. Correction, someone. In the doorway. Looking over her shoulder she saw Richardson, leaning against the door jam.

"Coffee?" Jack arched her brows and leaned her head towards the coffee maker.

Richardson shook his head. "Stuff dehydrates you. Besides, coffee just made it onto the list of highly addictive chemicals."

"Really? Where'd you hear that?"

He shrugged and stepped onto the metal floor. "I got my connections," he replied. Jack was taken aback when he smiled. It didn't seem like this was the type of person to smile often.

_Is he flirting with me?_ she wondered. _No, no he isn't. And it wouldn't matter, because if he were, he'll drop the idea when he sees Dio.  
_  
"Oh," was all she said. An uncomfortable silence stretched out, but Jack had the feeling that Richardson was reveling in it. In the feeling that he was on top. He liked watching her squirm. Unfortunately for him, Jack _didn't_ like it at all.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by the ending 'ding' of the coffee maker. She walked to the cupboard to get a cup. In the reflection of the metal cupboard door she saw Richardson, exactly as he had been before she turned around. Tearing her eyes away from him, she slid the door open and retrieved a blue coffee mug.

A thought hit Jack as she was pouring her coffee. "You want anything to eat?" she asked Richardson.

_Where have my manners gone?_ her mind asked herself in a giddy voice. _It's like I'm hosting a fucking tea party for the system's most wanted._

"What do ya got?" he asked in return.

"Take a look. There should be some stuff in the phalocube."

Richardson did as he was told and opened the door to the phalocube. Jack, who was only a foot or two away from the open door, felt a wave of cold air roll over her bare feet. She curled her toes under her feet at the sensation.

"You don't look in here much, do you?" Richardson asked her, standing up and shutting the door again.

"What? What do you mean?" Jack sipped her coffee and turned sideways, leaning against the counter.

Richardson shot her a look. Opening the door again, he pointed at the empty space. There were three eggs in the dairy container, half a loaf of bread, and a package of individually wrapped cheese.

"Oh fuck!" Jack exclaimed. "Shopping! Dammit Dio's gonna kill me." Hastily, she gulped the rest of her coffee down and set the cup in the sink for cleaning later.

"C'mon, we gotta go shopping," she said in an exasperated voice. "One thing after a-fucking-nother."

Jack stalked back into the living-room. Setting on the couch, she put her socks and boots back on. Vaguely she heard Richardson turn the coffee pot off and follow her slowly.

Grabbing her leather jacket, because it would be night by the time she got done shopping, Jack opened the door.

"Let's go," she said as Richardson walked past her and the door slid shut behind them.


	23. Chapter 23: Riddick Observations

CHAPTER 23

Riddick watched with hidden amusement as Jack practically ran through the streets of Kalpic towards the store. But his amusement was stopped suddenly when he thought of her fear.

_She's afraid because he wanted her to do something, but she hasn't done it yet. Gotta get it done before her man gets home. Can't blame her though. Looks like she's been busy._

Finally, he saw her turn to the left, into a set of double glass doors. Following her, he entered a small grocery store. Jack had already gotten a cart and was placing things hastily into it.

She glanced at him as he came closer to her. "Sorry," she apologized, looking embarrassed. "I don't mean to drag you through all this but Dio told me a few days ago that I needed food and I completely forgot."

"Don't you eat?" Riddick asked. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, judging from the look on her face. She looked like a cross between angry and hurt.

"If you had as much work as I've had in the past five days, you'd understand how I can live on coffee, aspirin, and booze. Alright?"

Riddick raised the corner of his mouth to show that he acknowledged what she was saying. On the inside though, his mind was running overtime. She was going to run herself into the ground if she kept up that pace. But maybe she wasn't making the pace.

_What does it matter? You're tangling yourself up in shit that you don't need right now. Christ, wake the fuck up, ghost this motherfucker, and get the hell out of here without attracting attention. Simple as that._

Before he could think further in that direction, his hand shot out and he began putting food in the cart. Jack gave him an odd look, before continuing on with her work. Forty-five minutes later they were done. Almost. She was about to go to the check out counter when he saw her hesitate. Turning, she ran off towards the end of the store, leaving Riddick to watch over the groceries. He saw her return with a bottle of Tequila and two six packs of beer.

Riddick was amazed at how much food Jack had insisted on being in the cart. Jack paid with her cred account, and bagged all the groceries. He waited for the woman at the register to ask Jack for identification to buy the alcohol, but she never did.

_Pretty lax standards here. But, of course, they were on a planet crowded with ex-cons._

Standing there at the end of the check out line, Riddick watched her try to figure out how to carry all thirteen bags home at once. Picking up six of the light ones with one hand, she could only carry three heavy ones with the other.

With one extra finger, she was reaching for the remaining bags, when Riddick picked them up. She looked embarrassed once again, as if she had asked him to work for her.

She mumbled something as she walked out of the market that might have passed for a thank you. They started through the crowds, Jack in front and Riddick behind. He watched her muscle her way through the waves of people, despite being weighed down by so many bags. He saw her look down at the bags in her hands, frowning every time someone hit a bag.

Making sure she had a good grip on all the bag handles, he saw her raise her arms out straight instead of cradling the bags to her body. Sure, she had the light bags, but she had a lot of them. He saw the muscles in her upper arms come out of hiding as they neared her apartment. She wasn't having trouble carrying the bags, but her arms were working.

"What are you doing?" Riddick asked casually.

"They get out of the way if you stick them out in front of you. Besides, if I keep them near my legs, I kick them and I don't want to break the eggs or bruise the fruit." She smiled at him over her shoulder.

They were only a block away from Jack's apartment complex when the street lights blinked slowly to life.

"Oh fuck," Riddick heard Jack whisper.

"What?" he asked.

Her only response was to pick up her pace so she was almost jogging. He was a little angry that she wasn't answering his question, but he let it pass now. Truth be told, he was just curious about her behavior. She acted like she could handle herself in most situations. Yet she was afraid of one man. One man who she could probably take out, depending on his skill and speed. Besides, if they were in a relationship with each other, weren't a few mistakes allowed?


	24. Chapter 24: Jack Mistakes

CHAPTER 24

Opening the door to her apartment once again, Jack maneouvered herself and her many grocery bags into the house. She desperately wanted to put them down on the couch. The handles were hurting her hands. But if she did that, then she probably wouldn't want to pick them up again, and they had to get into the kitchen somehow.

She inched through the small kitchen doorway and let out a sigh of relief when the bags hit the floor. Richardson had followed her, and was just setting his bags on the floor. Jack pulled her goggles off, because she hadn't had the hands to do it before, and inhaled sharply at what she saw.

Dio was sitting at the kitchen table, not two feet away from where she stood. Both she and Richardson would have seen him, had they been able to take their goggles off at the door. But their hands had been full, so they just left their goggles on and used their other senses to move around the apartment.

_I hope he had a good day,_ Jack thought.

But her hopes sank as she studied Dio's face. His jaw was set, and his eyes were as cold as ice.

"Hi Dio." She tried to sound nonchilant, but her fear wove its way throughout her voice and her manner.

"Nice Jack. This is really nice. You call me over here to meet you and not only are you gone, but you come home with this piece of shit. You might as well just print 'whore' on your forhead." He hesitated a moment, looking at the grocery bags. "And didn't I tell you to go shopping _days_ ago?"

"Dio, you're overreacting-" Jack tried to finish, but was cut off.

"I'm overreacting? Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?! You leave me hanging here, waiting for your ass, and then you show up with another guy!"

"Dio, he's a newbie." Jack glanced at Richardson. His bags were on the floor, but his muscles were tensed as if he was still holding them. She saw his hands clench at his sides. "He just got here today and the reason...Dio, the reason he's..."

She trailed off as Dio stood up. At his full height, which was six feet, he towered over Jack. Grabbing Jack by the arm, he pulled her through the kitchen.

"Dio-" Jack called before he cut her off.

"Shut up!" Pulling her through the hallway and into the bedroom, he flung her down on the bed. Turning quickly Dio closed the bedroom door and locked it, just as Richardson reached the other side.

She moved to stand back up. "Sit down!" Dio roared at her. "I think we should have an up-close and personal talk, Jack. Just you and me."

Jack was scared, and if he had been anyone else, she would have taken him down. But it was Dio. And as much as she didn't want to believe it, she loved him. She couldn't hurt him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Dio, what are you doing?" she asked him.

She yelped as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off the bed so she was eye level with him. Her toes barely brushed the floor.

"Jack, you know I've given you everything. I've done everything for you, and still you pull this shit. I'm so sick and tired of it Jack."

"Dio, will you just-" she was cut off as he backhanded her. Her eyes widened with amazement when she tasted blood.

_He's never drawn blood before_, was the thought that ran over and over through her mind. Sure, a punch here and there. That was expected, especially from a man like Dio. He had never slapped her face before, let alone hard enough to draw blood.

"I don't give a fuck anymore Jack," he said. She cringed as he grinned at her savagely. "But obviously you do, you little slut." He threw her back down on the bed. "So, if you're so ready to fuck, let's see what you can do."

Though they were both still clothed, he mounted her. Quickly, he ripped off her shirt and tossed his own to the floor.

"Dio, please don't do this," she pleaded. She was crying now, something she rarely ever did. A few tears during sex were normal, always had been. It had been years since she had cried out of pure emotion. Her hands beat uselessly at his chest, trying to push him off of her. She desperately didn't want to hurt him, despite what she knew he was going to do with her.

Grabbing a fistfull of her hair, he slapped her across the face. Jack gasped at the painful sting, not only on her face but in her heart. He tore the rest of her clothing off, fabric ripping to shreds, and somehow managed to take his pants off while still not letting her go. Somewhere in the back of her consciousness she could hear Richardson slamming into the door, trying to break it down.

Jack didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't let this go on without a fight. Bringing her knees up to her chest between them, she managed to get her feet pressed against his chest. She straightened her legs as quickly as she could, sending Dio stumbeling backward. Rolling to her right, she stood, naked and panting, next to the bed. Dio righted himself and crouched on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be a bitch Jack," Dio said, shaking his head as if he were disappointed in her. "You deserve this and you know it."

"I don't know what your problem is Dio," Jack shouted, "but this is bullshit. You have no right to push me around like this. I'm going to walk out of this bedroom door and you're not going to stop me. In fact, you're going to pack all your shit and get the hell out. If I see you again, I swear to God I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Where did you get the idea that you could give me orders?" he asked.

Just then, there was another bang at the door. It distracted Dio for just a moment, but that was all the time that Jack needed. Quickly she ran for the door and had almost made it when he grabbed her hair and flung her back onto the bed, falling atop of her and holding her down with the weight of his body.

He captured her hands in his, holding them both above her head with only his right hand. His left hand ran up and down her body in a way that made Jack sick. She couldn't believe this. What was happening? By nature Dio was a violent man, but he never took it out on Jack sexually. Thinking back on it now, it was almost always verbal.

"This is the last time," he grinned savagely. "So relish the moment." With that, he thrust into her, bringing a sobbing scream from deep inside her chest.

It hurt. Worse than any other pain she had ever experienced. It hurt so badly. Maybe it was the pain of him inside of her, and her broken heart combined that made it hurt so bad. Jack sobbed into the dark night before Dio clamped a hand over her mouth.

Her eyes found his face and through the tears she saw him smile. It was cold, without emotion, without remorse. The sight only made Jack cry harder into Dio's hand, which was so tight around her mouth and neck it was almost cutting of her air supply. Jack winced as he bit her shoulder. She smelled blood and realized that it was her own.

He increased the speed and intensity of his rhythm, continuing Jack's pain. She didn't know what was wrong with him. It was as if he had snapped. He had been violent with her before, but never like this. Just a tap maybe, or a weak punch. The only things he had ever left on her were small bite marks and a few bruises.

Jack heard the banging again and saw the metal door shudder in its frame. Richardson was kicking the door in.

Dio hadn't heard the sound, though it was loud. His teeth were planted in Jack's shoulder, and as she tried to get free of his grasp, he bit down harder. He pushed into her deeply as he came, grunting with animal like pleasure, his teeth still planted in her flesh.

Finally, the corner of the door fell out of its tracks, and Richardson slid it the rest of the way open. Unsheathing a personal guage Jack hadn't even known he was carrying, Richardson pushed it into the center of Dio's back. Dio immedietly stopped his movements and removed his hand from Jack's mouth.

She desperately wanted to tell him to stop biting her neck, but was afraid to speak. She heard quick, wheezing breaths and realized that they were her own. Her throat was burning and she coughed weakly.

"Get off her," Richardson said, almost without emotion.

Biting down one last time, Dio sat up and looked at Richardson. He licked her blood off of his lower lip and smiled a little. "If you want to keep your life, not to mention a spot here on this planet, you'll put that gun down, and get the fuck out of this room."

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time," Richardson said, his voice steel. "Get the fuck off her now."

Dio slowly did as he was told. Jack, once she was free of Dio's grasp, wrapped herself up in a blanket and curled up close to the headboard. Blood from her shoulder, and from the force at which Dio penetrated her trickled slowly out onto the bed.


	25. Chapter 25 : Riddick Revenge

He would have shot the bastard right here if Jack hadn't been watching. It was then that Riddick realized that, for some strange reason, he felt he should be protecting Jack. Not just because of the piece of shit at the end of his guage, but because it was his duty, his job. No, that wasn't it. It didn't feel like a 'job' per say...more like a personal responsibility. Just something he had to do. That was what had motivated him to go after them when Dio had taken her into the bedroom.

_Listen to me. I sound like some starry-eyed kid_, he thought to himself. The thought angered him more than a little bit. He wasn't the type of guy to go around thinking about his 'feelings.'

"Dress," was all Riddick said. Dio smirked at him and looked down at his own nakedness. Jack's blood was drying on him as he stood there and Riddick could smell it. It was making him sick. "Now," he growled, grinding his teeth together. If this asshole pushed him any harder he'd have to put a bullet between his eyes, no matter _who_ was watching.

Dio retrieved his pants and put them on. Dio's death had more riding on it now - not just Riddick's supposed 'freedom', but his personal vendetta as well.

"Move," Riddick growled, anger lacing through the one word. As soon as it had left his mouth, Dio shot into action, bringing his leg up to kick the guage out of Riddick's hands in a roundhouse kick, at the same time spinning himself off to the side. Pulling back, Riddick kept his balance and his guage, but for a moment it wasn't aimed at Dio. Taking that opportunity, Dio's hand shot out, aimed at the elbow of Riddick's shooting arm. It was almost a solid hit. Fortunately, seeing the blow coming, Riddick had switched the guage to his free hand and grabbed his shiv with the hand that had been holding the guage. The hit glanced off of the elbow of the arm holding the shiv and Riddick brought the blade up to meet with Dio's neck. He didn't cut him, not yet, but he made sure to slice him just a little, as a warning.

"Pull a little stunt like that again and you'll be lucky if your mamma can identify your body when I'm done carving." Riddick took pleasure in the look in Dio's eyes, conveying his momentary unease. "Now walk." He pointed to the dented and off-track bedroom door with his guage. "We've got a little matter to settle."

Dio turned obediently and Riddick followed him, pressing the guage against the nape of his neck. Riddick glanced at the bed before leaving the room to see how Jack was taking all of this. Her eyes were glassed over as she stared blankly at the edge of the bed. The bruises were already setting into her delicate features. Riddick noticed the bite mark on her shoulder and tensed in anger.

Oh, he would pay. He would pay dearly for that.

Dio made his way into the living room. Cocky bastard as he was, he plopped himself down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table, making himself at home. Like he had done nothing wrong.

"So," he said to Riddick casually, "you're in MY apartment, breathing MY air, taking up MY space, fucking MY girlfriend, and I'm supposed to...what? Lay down and take it up the ass from some bald fuck-up like you? You know you would have done the same to that whore if you were in my position and you came home to find her associating with the new dick in town."

"I hear you like to bite," Riddick replied, completely ignoring what Dio had said.

"Listen up fu-," Quicker than Dio, Riddick jammed his guage into Dio's mouth. Immediately Dio tensed up, sensing that one wrong move and he would be shitting bullets out of the back of his head.

"Answer me!" Riddick roared, inches from Dio's face. He could smell the fear and bathed in the feeling of having a worm like Dio wriggling on his hook, suffering like he had made Jack suffer. His muscles tensed as he remembered the wound on her shoulder. Her blood all over the bed -

Riddick's eyes opened wide in surprise before he reigned in his emotions and regained his composure. It was her. It was Jack.  
_Jesus how could I have forgotten?_ He wondered silently. He had abandoned her, left her in the hands of fate seven years ago just to save his own sorry ass - then he ended up in Slam anyway.

Slam...she had been in for a year, according to her. He hated to think about how it had been for her in Slam when she was younger, weaker. Dio had fucked her up pretty badly - what was it like for her to be dropped into the midst of hundreds of inmates, all itching to get their hands on her innocence? He couldn't even wrap his head around _that_ picture. Didn't want to, for that matter.

Dio was mumbling something, the guage preventing him from enunciating. Riddick didn't care, didn't hear him, didn't _want_ to hear him. "You," was all that Riddick could say. He was seething, completely in a rage, and seeing red.

With a primal roar, Riddick threw his guage to the side and punched Dio square in the face. Blood sprayed out of Dio's broken nose and he howled in pain. Deliberately Riddick discarded the remainder of his weapons, leaving them far out of Dio's reach. He wanted to kill the man who had hurt Jack, and the only way to kill a man who had done something like that was with his own two hands. It was the only way Riddick would be able to get some closure. Not to mention revenge.

Dio crouched, preparing for an attack. He came forward, kicking at Riddick's stomach. Riddick jumped back, out of reach, and then came in close to punch Dio in the face once more. Grabbing his fist, Dio twisted Riddick's arm and jerked upward. Riddick roared in pain and twisted himself around, causing Dio to lose his grip on Riddick's arm. Bringing up one heavily booted foot, Riddick slammed it into Dio's ribs, and then took out his right knee with a sharp kick. Dio fell and then was up again, the lower half of his right leg hanging at an odd angle. Screaming in pain and anger, training completely forgotten, Dio charged blindly at Riddick in an attempt to knock him off balance. Riddick set his stance, waited for Dio, and then flipped him up and over his shoulder. Dio landed hard on his left shoulder and rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. Riddick grabbed Dio by the throat and picked him up, slamming him against the nearest wall. Again and again Riddick did this, until his arm could no longer support the weight, and Dio crumpled to the floor. It was then that Riddick finally retrieved his shiv. Slowly Riddick turned the shiv over in his hands.

"What the fuck does she mean to you anyway man?" Dio wheezed, a last ditch effort to talk his way out of the predicament he was in.

Riddick quickly walked to the prone man to crouch over him. As he closed in, Riddick could smell the coppery scent of Dio's blood, and he said, "She's an old friend, and you could never deserve to look her in the eye, to speak her name, or to even think about her."

As the last syllable left his mouth, Riddick snapped forward and brought the shiv up to Dio's neck. Dio caught Riddick's hands just in time to keep him from slicing his throat completely. For one moment they struggled, Riddick pushing just as hard as Dio, the blade not moving. And then, with a growl, Riddick leaned forward and his shiv entered Dio's neck slowly, pressing Dio's arm against his own torso. Bleeding profusely from his neck, yet still struggling, Dio's breathing became more labored as one of his broken ribs punctured a lung and it began to fill up with blood. With one final grunt of effort, Riddick slipped past Dio's hands and plunged the shiv into Dio's neck watching him slowly bleed out.

Riddick was panting. He wanted to kill the dead man again, and again, and again, until he covered himself in the blood of the shit head who had hurt Jack. Until his fingers were sore from shivving, and his muscles couldn't move anymore due to pure exhaustion. He wanted so much more pain...

Slowly, he regulated his breathing. It was over. The threat to Jack was gone, and now that it was, Riddick was going to make sure that no one ever laid a hand on her again. He would lay down his own life if he had to, but he would never see her hurt again. Never.


	26. Chapter 26 : Jack Memories

Jack's head was spinning and there was a dull ache covering her whole body. She could smell blood, _her_ blood, and could hear voices in the background, but the words couldn't get through to her. She could vaguely make out Richardson and Dio, standing in the bedroom with her. Then memories stole her vision and threw her into the past.

She remembered her first few weeks in Slam and how she had been forced to sleep sitting up due to the constant threat of other inmates. Fighting off lecherous criminals who wanted nothing but to turn her into their own personal sex slave. She had smelled her own blood a lot in those first weeks. She remembered the faces of the men she had killed before landing in Slam. And the men she was forced to kill for her own protection _in_ Slam.

She had met Dio three months out of Slam. After the one incident in the alleyway, he had been charming, polite, even gentlemanly to her. It was all an act - she realized that now. She had been so stupid to believe him, believe that he really was that nice man she had met. Things had started changing when they moved in together, but Jack had brushed it off. And when she had realized who Dio really was, it had been too late. He had claimed her, and wouldn't let her go without a fight. She was his, now and forever he had said.

Truly, she had wondered where she could go if she ever _did_ leave him. Who would want her? She was an ex-con with little going for her. What would she do with her life without Dio? His words, like poisoned darts, had pierced her flesh and were working their way through her body. He had stripped her of her confidence, her self-image, and had molded her into what he had wanted in a woman - a submissive 'worker bee' who only answered to him. A drone that followed his every command and who didn't dare to ask any questions. He had introduced her to a new kind of fear - the kind that only came from self-doubt and an unappreciation for one's own accomplishments. He had stolen so much from her, and she had just gone along for the ride because...well, because she hadn't known what else to do.

_How could I have been so blind to think my only choices were to love or die?_ she thought to herself.

A scream snapped her out of her thoughts, and she realized that she was alone in the bedroom. She stood, wincing at the pain that blossomed within her. Slowly, she walked to the bathroom. She had to rid herself of him. He was no longer her problem and he never would be again. Jack didn't shut the bathroom door until she was sure that he was dead, relishing in the idea. He wouldn't bother her anymore. It was finally over.


	27. Chapter 27 : Riddick Watch Dog

Riddick had the unpleasant job of disposing of Dio's body. He _was_ a murderer, but never before had it been necessary to hide the evidence of his crimes. He usually just left the bodies where they fell. Not this time. He would have to be careful - at least in the beginning. If he could pass Dio's death off as a disappearance, he might be able to stay on Nazarak 565 so he didn't have to go back to the Company. Riddick was many things, but dumb wasn't one of them - if he went back to them like a 'good dog' he would either be killed or refrozen.

He dragged Dio's body down to the basement, along with the extra sheets and towels he had used to sop up the scum-bag's blood, being careful that no one saw him. Passing underneath a camera in the hallway, he tore it from the wall. This was one of the older buildings that still had an incinerator, and a converter to exchange the heat from the incinerator into energy for the building. It was a good thing because burning was a good way to get rid of a body. In fact, it was quite fitting. Riddick still burned with anger at the crimes committed toward Jack.

_Because of me_, he silently berated himself.

But why didn't Jack recognize him? It had taken Riddick this long to realize that she was Jack because of the freezing and unfreezing process that the Company so graciously forced him through. So what was the reason for _her_ amnesia?

Riddick shoved Dio's body through the small door into the incinerator, and then the sheets and towels, and then shut it quickly. The smell was awful, but Riddick just smirked and stood to watch.

_Turnin' into one sick fuck_, he mused as the flames made quick work of Dio and the evidence.

Returning to the apartment, he pulled out the shiv he had used to hold the door open, and stepped inside.

He took a quick look through the living room to make sure nothing was amiss in case someone happened to stop by to look for Dio or Jack. He stood the coffee table up, and moved the couch to cover what little blood remained on the carpet. Not the best cover up, but it would have to do for now. He had to see how Jack was doing.

Riddick silently entered the bedroom, and Jack was nowhere to be seen. The bloody blanket she had been using to cover up with lay on the floor, cold. She had been gone a while. Riddick looked around and noticed the door to the master bathroom was shut. Soundless, he slowly moved toward the door. He could hear the shower running, but nothing else. No squeak of feet on the tub floor, so she was probably standing still. She didn't move anything around that Riddick could hear, which added proof to his hunch that she was most likely just standing, staring, as she had done on the bed.

"Jack," Riddick called, his voice sounding gruffer than he had mean it to.

"No," was all she said.

_No what? No, go away?_ He didn't know, but he wasn't going away. Not a chance in hell. He wanted to protect her, make sure she was OK.

"Jack, I'm opening the door." He hoped that she wouldn't see his intrusion into the bathroom as an invasion to her privacy. She had been 'invaded' enough. The thought made Riddick's face twist in rage. He needed to kill someone, something.

_She's gonna see that anger on you,_ he thought silently, opening the door_. Let it go, focus on her now._

As Riddick opened the door, steam rolled out to greet him. It felt like a sauna in here. The temperature of the water had to have been boiling to produce this much steam. Instantly, Riddick felt something twisting his chest. A feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. A mixture between guilt, and protectiveness, and responsibility. It was worry. He was worried about her.

"Jack, I'm gonna reach my hand in and turn off the water," Riddick said, loud enough so she would be able to hear him over the hiss of water.

"I'm not done!" Jack screamed. "The blood...it won't come off. I have to get it off!" She sounded frantic and crazed to say the least.

Riddick was taking a big step here. Grabbing a towel off of the hook near the shower, he reached his hand in and shut off the water. Using the same hand he drew the curtain across and leaned over her. She was seated at the rear of the tub and as he moved the curtain, she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Her skin was red and had been scrubbed raw in water that was almost too hot to touch. He laid the towel over her naked body and helped her stand. He leaned her against him a little so he could wrap the towel around her more securely.

"Can you walk?" Riddick asked, as she leaned against him, arms limp at her sides. Glancing at her face he saw that her gaze was vacant. She hadn't even realized he was talking to her. "Guess that's a no."

She swooned and her legs seemed to give out. Riddick swung her around and cradled her in his arms. She was light as a feather, as if the trial she had been through had taken everything out of her, leaving her nothing but an empty vessel, and she was as silent as she had been the last time Riddick had carried her like this. No tears, no screaming, nothing to indicate what had happened to her. Only this time she didn't turn her face into Riddick's chest for comfort, and he doubted that she would even if she did know his true identity.

He carefully maneuvered her out to the living room and laid her on the couch. He couldn't put her on that bed again, not until those sheets and blankets had been taken off and burned. He couldn't risk becoming enraged again in front of her. She was in a delicate situation and Riddick respected that as best as he could.

Riddick searched the apartment until he found what he was looking for - extra blankets and a spare pillow. He delicately wrapped her up and placed a pillow under her head. Seating himself in a chair next to the couch, Riddick prepared himself for what Jack would do when she woke up.


	28. Chapter 28 : Jack Dreams

She tossed and turned in her sleep. Her body twisted, and her head was filled with monsters, darkness, and death. It was a nightmare she experienced often. It always left her feeling empty, alone, and wondering. Where had she been? What were those things?

In her sleep, she grabbed at the scar on her lower abdomen.

Her dream jumped and Jack flew backward and landed on the ground. Staring upward she felt the life seeping out of her torso. Then there were strong arms carrying her and she knew she was safe. She smelled him, her face buried into her chest. But as hard as she tried in her dream, she couldn't look up at his face. She couldn't move, couldn't control what was happening. Her body grew colder and she heard voices. No, one voice. A man's voice.

_"Jack!"_

He was yelling, screaming at her. With a jolt that ran through her whole body, Jack jerked out of her sleep. She was standing, her hand on Richardson's throat, squeezing. In her other hand, she held his shiv against his stomach. Gasping, she dropped the shiv and released Richardson. What the hell was going on?

"Wha-," she began, then swayed, and sat down hard on the floor. It was then that she realized she was naked. She quickly drew her knees up against her body, trying to hide as much as she could. "Turn around!" she sputtered to him and he obeyed, but not before she noticed him getting an eye full of her.

She stood slowly, her head still fuzzy and full of that woozy feeling. Making her way into the bedroom she noticed the mattress, stripped of all bedding. Flashes of memory came back to her, and she had to dig her nails into her palms to stay focused on the task at hand - getting dressed. She felt betrayed, used, angry, embarrassed, and hurt. There were a hundred emotions running through her all at once, and it was like an electrical current, shocking her out of reality.

Jack quickly dressed in black cargo pants and another shirt, this one dark green. She ran a brush through her hair and put it up in a ponytail. Before leaving the bathroom she stared into the mirror, steadying herself. The bruises Dio had left on her face were easy to see, not to mention the wound on her neck. One eye had a dark purple splotch underneath it, running toward her cheek which was swollen. Both lips were split and a smaller bruise decorated her other cheek, just in front of her ear, probably where he had put his thumb when squeezing her face.

You fucking bastard, Jack seethed. It wasn't hard to deduce that Richardson had killed Dio. She had been in shock when he led Dio out of the bedroom, but Dio's screaming had brought her back to reality. She didn't need to know the details to know that Richardson had saved her ass.

Making her way out to the living room she glanced at Richardson. He was sitting, still as a one of those old fashioned paintings, in an armchair. She sat delicately on the couch in front of him.

"Listen," Jack began when he put a hand up to silence her.

"I did what I had to do," Richardson said. "If you're gonna to tell me I shouldn't have ghosted him-"

"No!" Jack yelled louder than she had wanted to. "No, no, that's not it. I'm in your debt, really. You saved my sorry ass. I just wanted to apologize for...well, for whatever was happening when I woke up."

Richardson smirked. "You were dreaming."

_I did that in my sleep?_ Jack questioned herself, amazed. She couldn't fight off Dio when she was awake, but she had almost killed Richardson in her sleep.

"You went easy on me because you knew I was sleeping," Jack concluded out loud. Richardson gave her his answer in a loud, gravelly laugh.

"Somethin' like that," he admitted, smiling.

_He's scary even when he's not trying to be_, Jack noticed with a shiver. _This is one bad ass I'm never going to cross._


	29. Chapter 29 : Riddick Unbearable

"You up for some grub?" Jack inquired, stepping out of her bedroom. "I did just go shopping, and all that food will spoil if it's not eaten."

Riddick cocked his eyebrow at her. "Don't know about eating, but I'll take some of that tequila you just bought. It's only fair, seeing's how you finished the last bottle all by yourself. And it's been too long since I've been able to cut loose."

Almost seven months after the incident with Dio, Jack and Riddick had moved into a larger apartment, not only to accommodate Riddick, who was now her live-in body guard, but also to forget the past. Riddick could tell that she had a lot of memories associated with her old place. A lot of memories about Dio.

"Oh my god, you're the man of my dreams!" Jack mock swooned, pretending to faint her way into the kitchen. The comment had Riddick caught off guard until she continued. "And I can't help it if people don't take a break from trying to kill me."

She returned a minute later with the bottle of tequila, two shot glasses, and two beers.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I prefer my liquor straight. Screw that lime and salt bullshit." She made a face, crinkling her nose.

Riddick's eyes widened and he smiled, a genuine smile - they had become more frequent lately. Her pixie-like features twisted into a grimace was...well, damn it, it was cute.

_Goin' soft on me?_ he asked himself._ 'Cute' is not a word that should be in my vocabulary. 'Specially since you've seen what this woman's got._

He had been Jack's bodyguard since the incident, and had gotten plenty of practice kicking asses and taking names. Jack had told him that a lot of people were pissed that she had taken over the movement, thinking her incapable of measuring up to Dio and his leadership skills. Riddick knew the truth and it gave him _more_ of a reason to defend her life. She was ten times the leader Dio had been, changing almost everything that he had set up. She had pointed out flaws in attack and defense plans, changed entry and exit rules of the planet, realizing that it was all too easy for a spy to sneak in. She studied ship and skiff schematics until her eyes were bloodshot and she could no longer hold her head up, but she could point out a defect in an exposed main-frame without so much as a second thought. She had heightened security around the planet, sending 'watch-dog' satellites into orbit as a sort of perimeter around it. The verification process at the docking bays had been nonexistent - Jack set up the rules and regs for that too. And the way it looked to Riddick, that spelled bad news for the Company. They had already sent three teams to try and infiltrate the planet, and three times the cons on Nazarek 565 had gotten a really nice fireworks show. No, Jack definitely was not a woman to be crossed.

And the thing that impressed Riddick most of all was the fact that she was still Jack. She hadn't gotten all high and mighty about her new position, just hunkered down, put her nose to the grindstone, and did the best she could. Which was why, this afternoon, upon arriving home she had declared that they were taking the weekend off.

"'Scuse me?" he had asked, thinking he had heard her wrong.

"You heard me, we're taking the weekend off. If you want to get out of here, be my guest. I've got thirty guys setting up right now all around this building, seven of them out in my hallway alone, so you can relax, really."

"And what are your plans?" He had asked, not being able to help himself. It had become habit, asking her about the small details of her day so he was left with little surprises. Plus, he hadn't wanted to go anywhere and was interested to find out what she was going to be doing.

"You kidding me?" she had asked laughing, "I'm getting wasted! You're welcome to join me if you like. Even though you can't stand me, I understand your undying loyalty to this job." She loved to screw with him.

"Are you gettin' ready to sleep under the table? 'Cause that's where I'm putting you at the end of the night."

"You're on!" she had replied, taking on his challenge.

"So are we going to do a shot, or should we just sit around and stare at each other all night?"

He realized that she had caught him reminiscing. Riddick bared his teeth at her and growled. "Bring it on kid. Though, I wouldn't object to staring at you all night, either."

Jack blushed and puffed out her chest, pretending to be angry to disguise her pleasure at his comment. "Kid? KID?! I am your boss, Mr. Richardson, so you had better shape up, or I'll have your ass thrown off this - "

She got no further as Riddick, in the blink of an eye, had brought out his shiv and was holding it next to her neck. It was only there for a second when he removed it, spun it around and placed it back in the waistband of his cargo pants. "You'll do _what _to my ass again?" he asked, and Jack grinned at their little private game.

"See," Jack said still smiling, and bringing up her shot glass, "that's why I hired you. Just don't get all stiff in the joints, old man." She giggled and tossed back the shot, banging the glass on the table. Her mouth turned downward for just a moment, then it was gone.

_Old man, huh?_ "You haven't seen half of what I can do," Riddick growled. Internally he smiled as he watched the color rise in her cheeks. He threw back his shot and then cracked open both beers. Handing her one of the open beers, Riddick intentionally brushed his fingers against hers. She blushed an even darker shade of red and jerked her beer toward her, almost spilling some in the process.

_Good to see I get to her almost as much as she gets to me. I wonder how far I can push her..._

"Hello, wake up call for Mr. Richardson. Where are you man?" She had caught him thinking again. It was time to test the waters.

"I was wondering..." he said quietly.

"Wondering what?" she asked curiously.

"Wondering how far down that blush goes." Riddick finished, a smile playing at his lips. His eyes traced a line down her neck to the gentle slope of her breasts underneath her tank top. He knew she had seen him looking at her when she blushed again. Oh this was going to be fun.

Evidently, deciding to play his game, Jack poured a double shot for each of them and held hers up in a toast.

"To us," she paused, a wicked grin lighting her features. "May I get you drunk enough to have my way with you."

Riddick's eyes widened in surprise, and Jack laughed before tipping up the glass and finishing the double shot in one gulp. After a moment, Riddick followed suit, banging his glass down onto the table when he was done. This went on for almost an hour, Jack keeping up with him, until more than half the bottle of tequila was gone, and empty beer bottles decorated almost every flat surface within their reach. He was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, and was amazed at Jack's tolerance. She was half his size, and almost nine inches shorter, yet there she was, bright eyed, still pouring shots.

"Pour me another double," Riddick said, standing. "I've got to go take care of business."

"You're breaking the seal!" he heard Jack warning him as he made his way to the bathroom and he smirked. She was one hell of a woman.

In reality, Riddick hadn't needed to use the bathroom at all, he had just needed to get away from her. Her scent, clean and fresh, assaulted him every minute he was near her. And her body - the things he wanted to do to her body would have her screaming his name. He stared into the mirror and ran a hand over his face. The debate in his head raged.

_Take her, you know she wants you._

_But she's __Jack__, 14 year old Jack._

_No she's not. That woman out there is __21__ year old Jack and she __wants__ you._

_She doesn't even know who _I_ am. _

_So what? Would knowing your name change her physical attraction to you?_

_Maybe. Maybe she hates me for leaving her and'll try to shiv my ass if I tell her I'm Riddick. _

_And maybe she'll forgive you and let you make it up to her._

He was getting nowhere. Realizing he had been in the bathroom for almost ten minutes, he opened the door and stepped out. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard Jack turn on the radio. Riddick heard the beat of the music as he walked down the hallway, and was about to ask for his shot when he saw her. She was dancing with her back to him, swaying with the rhythm. Her hips twisted seductively, side to side, giving Riddick a good look at her posterior. He remembered thinking on many occasions when she walked in front of him how nice it looked, tight and firm, just the right size to grab a hold of. And now here she was, flaunting all that God had given her, driving Riddick up a wall - and she didn't even know it.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was moving toward her. She brought her arms up above her head, still dancing, unaware that she was being watched.

"Beautiful," Riddick whispered, too low for her to hear him over the music. His hand reached out to touch her, but then he withdrew it. His body was telling him to grab her, taste her skin, feel her against him. His mind however knew that she might see his intimate advances as a repeat of what had happened seven months ago.

"Is this a private party?" Riddick asked out loud.

Jack whirled around, a blush creeping over her face.

"Jesus Richardson, you scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed, shutting off the radio. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Riddick growled, allowing Jack to see how un-sorry he really was. His grin faded after a few moments and he moved closer to her. "Jack," he started, not sure how to continue. It was hard holding back, but he didn't want to scare her. Half of him wanted to profess his desire, and the other half wanted to tell her who he really was.

"Yes?" she replied, sounding genuinely curious.

"Do you realize what you do to me?" His voice was gravelly, barely a whisper.

"Do...?" she looked perplexed.

"Do you trust me?" Riddick asked her abruptly. He knew that he couldn't contain his lust for her much longer. "Really trust me?"

"Richardson, of course I do, but I don't see wha-"

That was as far as she got before Riddick, placing his hands on either side of her face, guided his mouth to hers. It took a little coaxing to part her lips and once he did their tongues met, twisting and caressing. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to let her go, but her hands pushed him back and as they parted he felt her shiver.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" he asked jokingly.


	30. Chapter 30 : Jack Knowledge

Jack drew in a quick breath. Richardson's words were so familiar. But her mind was temporarily clouded with her reaction to their kiss. When their lips had met, tiny sparks had gone off all over Jack's body. It was like their mouths were meant for each other. She had wanted to kiss him for a long time, feeling inexplicably drawn to the man. She didn't know why, but he made her feel completely safe, and it wasn't because he was her body guard. In fact it was the other way around - she had asked him to be her body guard _because _he made her feel safe. There were times when Jack had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something that would give her lust away. He had told her that she didn't know what she did to him. Did that mean that he felt the same way?

Her head was spinning until one phrase pierced her thoughts.

"You're not afraid of me are you?"

Rain, sweat, monsters...

"You're not afraid..."

Blood, tears - death.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

Jack gasped and one word escaped her lips. One name. His name. "Riddick."

She felt him stiffen and realized that during their kiss she had placed her hands on his muscular shoulders. She jerked her hands back as if they had been scalded.

"You," she stammered. "You shot me and left me to die. You tried to kill me you fucking bastard!"

"Jack," Riddick said, his tone of voice a warning. "You've got everything fucked up."

"I've got everything fucked up?!" she asked incredulously. "No, I think you've got everything fucked up Riddick. Are you here to finish the job or are you just fucking with my head?"

She had subconsciously assumed a fighting stance to defend herself if necessary. But the rage of the past seven years swelled within her and she lashed out. Her hand came up to slap him in the face, but Riddick saw it coming and grabbed her wrist, which was what Jack had been hoping for. His attention had been on her hand, not on her legs, and at the same time as caught her wrist, she stepped forward, twisted her right leg around the back of his legs, and pushed him square in the chest. Tripping over her leg, he released her wrist and he fell to the floor, but was up again in a flash. He crouched, ready for her next move. She came at him quickly and administered a swift kick to his side. Her foot made a solid 'thud' against his ribs but as she drew her leg back to kick again he grabbed it.

He thought he had her caught - she could tell by the slow smile that crept over his mouth.

"Give up?" he questioned, his voice cocky.

"Not on your life," she grated. With a jump and a quick twist she had him sprawling backward from a roundhouse kick that had connected solidly with his face. He fell back over the arm of the couch then brought his legs up and continued his backward movement, rolling off the side of the couch to land on his feet again.

Jack had landed squarely on her feet a moment before and was watching him, quickly planning her next attack. It had occurred to her that he hadn't attacked her yet.

_Probably just fucking with me, like a cat with a mouse._

And he did look like a cat, his movements smooth, his muscles working in perfect harmony -

_I disgust myself! He tried to kill me and all I can think about is how _hot_ he is?!_

She circled around to the front of the couch as he sidestepped his way behind it to keep an equal distance between them. It was what she had hoped for. She broke into a run and planted one foot on the cushions, the next on the back of the couch, then jumped at him, feet together and aimed at his chest. As she approached him in midair, Riddick grabbed her feet and spread her legs apart, catching her easily. Using her momentum, he spun quickly and had her pinned to the wall before she knew what was happening. His hand pressed against the wall between her legs so she was straddling it, and his other hand had quickly grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Enough!" he growled.

"Fuck you!" she spat, twisting and trying to free herself. "You should have ghosted me when you had -"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Riddick pressed into her, the hand she had been sitting on now covering her mouth.

"Jack?" a man's voice called from behind the door.

She felt one of his thighs twitch against hers and remembered how muscular he was. A shiver coursed through her, disgusting and exciting her at the same time.

_Get a grip Jack! You've got to get the upper hand and take him down._

_If he had wanted to kill me why didn't he do it already? _A voice whispered in the back of her head. _He could have X'ed you out months ago._

_So he's fucking with my head - that doesn't mean I should __trust__ him!_

_Maybe not trust him, but at least listen to his side of the story..._

Jack squeezed her eyes shut and willed the voices away.

Whoever was at the door knocked a second time, determined to make sure Jack wasn't there before he left. Riddick leaned in closer to her, putting his head directly next to hers. Lips brushing her ear he whispered "I don't know who told you that I shot you but they're wrong. It may have been my fault that you got shot, but I didn't pull that trigger. Just listen to what I have to say."

His eyes seemed to beg her as he pulled back and removed his hands. Jack eyed him, intrigued, and walked to the door. She flipped on the hallway camera to make sure her visitor was gone. After verifying that he was, she turned back to Riddick.

"You've got five minutes," she growled, frustrated that she was even giving him a chance. "If there is one shred of doubt in my mind when you're done, you will be dead before you can even say my name."


	31. Chapter 31 : Riddick The Truth

Riddick knew she was pissed, more at herself than at him. He had a good idea of why, too. He had felt her shiver as he released her. He knew how she felt - just that kiss alone had been enough to light his skin own skin on fire. It had been hard letting her go, but she needed to know the truth. But first he had to start at the beginning - her beginning.

"How much do you remember?" he asked, his voice low.

"Not one damn thing Riddick so why don't you fucking fill me in." Her voice was filled with venom. As she spoke she crossed her arms and leaned against the door, her pose defiant.

"Do you remember anything about the planet we crashed on?"

"Crashed?" She looked unbelieving. "Look, the last thing I remember was running away from the orphanage before waking up in the hospital with this little memento of our time together." As she spoke, she lifted her shirt a little so he could get a glimpse of the large scar decorating her abdomen. "The doctors were kind enough to fill me in on how exactly it was that I came to end up in their care."

_So _that _was where she got her information. They probably told her that little line of bull after figuring out that she couldn't help them track me. _

"Long story short, the ship we were on, Hunter Gratzner, grazed an asteroid field and we went down on a planet. Went down hard. Not many people were left after the crash. I was being transported by a merc, Johns. There was a holy man and three of his students, a free settler couple, an antiques dealer, the docking pilot...and you. We found a skiff but couldn't get the power cells to it in time."

"In time for what?" she snapped impatiently when he paused.

"There was an eclipse. With the dark came creatures that had been living underground. They killed everyone but you, me, and the holy man, Imam. We made it off alive. But word travels fast in the underground, and mercs all over the system knew the Hunter-Gratzner went down. And they knew where it was headed - New Mecca. So they congregated there...waited...like vultures over a half-dead animal. They knew I'd make it, just like I always do. The three of us walked into a clusterfuck meant for only me."

He stopped abruptly and walked to the couch. Sitting down, he grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the top, and drank half of what was left. This was hard. Too fucking hard. He wiped his mouth when he was done and set the bottle down.

"When you're done wallowing in _my_alcohol, you wanna pour me another?" Jack asked, still standing near the door. He could tell that she still didn't trust him. He hadn't given her any reason to - he had lied to her for the better part of a year. He understood her behavior but that didn't mean he had to like it. Riddick poured her shot and set it at opposite side of the table, just within his reach, to see if she would come and get it. Jack sighed loudly, walked over and took the shot. When she was done she took the bottle from Riddick and drank directly from it. Her face screwed up in a grimace as she handed it back to him.

"If you wanted a _double_ all you had to do was ask," he chuckled. She shot him a look that would have wiped the smile off of the face of any other man. Any other man but him.

"So you're telling me that I got caught up in the hypothetical crossfire between you and a merc?" She snorted. "You've done a number of pretty nasty things Riddick. Why should I believe you?"

He smirked and met her gaze. "Think back. Think real hard. I bet they questioned you about me before filling your head with this little fantasy story."

Riddick saw an understanding in her eyes. She knew where he was headed with this just as well as he did. "So?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Oh come on Jack," Riddick said in exasperation. "You're smarter than that. They grilled you to get information on me. When that didn't pan out they fed you a line of shit so you wouldn't try to contact me again. You've spent seven years believing something that isn't true! I shivved the low life that shot you. Then I picked you up and brought you back inside the hotel room and called a medic. You know I couldn't stay with you - I had to run. You knew that back then and you know it now."

"So fucking much for a relaxing evening," Jack sighed, running her hands through her hair. She had started pacing back and forth through the living room. Riddick knew it was something she did when she was deep in thought - he had seen her do it many times before when confronted with a difficult decision or a problem. Suddenly she stopped walking and turned to him. "Were you going to tell me before we went any further? Or did you think that you could get lucky first and _then_ tell me the truth?"

"It wasn't like that," he stood and took a step in her direction, stopping when he saw her shoulders tighten. "I was gonna tell you but I never got the chance."

"Oh yeah, that's right, seven or eight months together isn't _nearly_ enough time to tell someone the truth!" she retorted. "Were you waiting for me to be on my death bed or something? Oh, wait, we've already _been_there, haven't we?" She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her temples as though trying to relieve a sudden headache. "I'm going out. I've got to think this over. God help me, but I believe you. I believe that you didn't shoot me. But I'm having a real hard time forgiving you for lying to me. Especially since you haven't even appologiz-" Jack had started to turn away from him when he grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around to face him.

The fear in her eyes startled him and he released her arm immediately. "Jack, I'm sorry," his voice was just above a whisper. "Go if you have to, but don't leave 'cause of me."


	32. Chapter 32 : Jack Alone

Jack sighed and relaxed just a little. His apology was sincere, she could tell. But that didn't mean she could just up and forgive him for seven or eight months of lies. Actually, it was seven or eight months of one big lie. How could he do this to her? If he had saved her life, why hadn't he wanted her to know who he was when he first showed up? Her head was spinning.

"Listen," she said, her voice soft, "I just need to get out of here, clear my head. I've got a lot on my mind. It's...well, it's weird knowing that you're _you_. I just need some time."

"You know you can't leave the building alone," he warned.

She smirked. "I'll get one of the guards outside to follow me," she promised.

He seemed to relax a little. Jack grabbed a sweat shirt and her pass key for the front door, and left the apartment. The man stationed outside her door gave her a questioning look.

"It's all good Harry," Jack said, smiling. "I'm just going for a walk. I'll grab Luke on my way out the front."

"How long before I should worry?" he asked jokingly. In all seriousness Jack knew that this was an important piece of information that needed to be established.

"Forty minutes, tops," she called back over her shoulder, already at the end of the hallway.

"Forty minutes," he confirmed as Jack rounded the corner to get to the elevator.

Less than two minutes later Jack stepped outside, her body-guard Luke in tow, and breathed in deeply. It was that gray area between summer and fall on 565, and Jack's favorite time of the year. It always had been and she never knew why.

_Seems that there's a _lot _that I don't know about myself,_ she mused as she walked. Luke let her get ahead three or four paces to give her some privacy.

Jack followed the road that led away from the apartment complex and toward the center of Kalpic. She didn't pay attention to exactly where she was going, just let her feet go where they wanted to. Her thoughts were completely centered on Riddick and all that she had learned that night.

_I can't believe it's him_. The thought both excited and disappointed her. She had convinced herself that the man who was currently in her apartment was the enemy and that she needed to kill him exact revenge. For so long she had believed that if she killed him, she could finally let everything go. The nightmares, the disgrace, the fear, the anger. Killing Riddick would solve all her problems. And now...well, things were different now.

_That kiss. That's what did it. I _wanted _that kiss to happen. _

Jack knew that she would be a fool to believe that their kiss had meant anything. From what she had gathered on Riddick, he was an animal in the most literal sense. He had just been trying to sleep with her because he was a rutting buck and she was the nearest female. But the memory of their kiss stole her thoughts for a moment, and she reveled in the way he had made her feel. Jack had always used her sexuality as a bargaining chip, she realized that now. It was just something she could trade for the safety of a male presence in her life. Or the _pretension _of safety. Kissing Riddick had been something completely different, something new that Jack wanted desperately to explore further, despite her better judgement.

_I can _want _that to happen again. Just as long as I don't _act_ on it, I'll be fine._

She wondered how long he had known who she was and if that had made any difference on him putting the moves on her. Maybe he thought that he could take advantage of her because he had saved her life. It was a plausible explanation, but Jack didn't completely believe it. Not only had she felt her own desire, but Riddick's as well, and something in her knew that both were genuine. This would be a problem if the two of them were working and living in such close quarters. There were other work details that Jack could rotate Riddick through however, some that would keep him away from her for weeks on end. As much as she desired him, she couldn't be distracted from her work, from her progress.

No, it wasn't that. She knew that she would have no problem running the rebelion, even _with _Riddick around. The reason she didn't want to get too involved with him was more personal, much more intense. She was afraid of rejection, afraid that he would open up a part of her that she would never be able to close again, and then leave her vulnerable. Jack didn't want to start caring for him, didn't want to let him into her life more than he already was.

She was so intent on figuring out her personal dilemma, that it took her a few minutes to realize that her footsteps were the only ones on the loose dirt of the trail. She had veered off the main road and was walking a trail that led through the nearby woods. Turning, she tried to spot Luke but could see only tree trunks and leaves.

"Luke?" Jack called once.

_Maybe he stopped to take a piss and I was thinking so hard that I didn't hear him tell me to wait up._

She spun quickly when she saw a dark figure appear from behind a dense gathering of trees out of the corner of her eye, just a few feet in front of her on the path. In a flash, her shiv was up and Jack was ready to fight. The figure didn't go for his weapon, didn't assume a fighting stance, he just stood there and watched her as she lightly moved from one foot to the other.

After a moment Jack grew impatient. "You gonna stand there all night, or you gonna come get some?" she grated. Jack heard a twig snap behind her and tried to turn and face the second enemy, but she was too late. The last thing she saw was the butt of a gauge and then the darkness swallowed her.


	33. Chapter 33 : Riddick Ghosts

Riddick sighed and ran a hand over his face as the door shut behind her. How did he manage to fuck things up so royally and do it so often? He knew that she was confused, and she wasn't the only one. Kissing her had been one of the most confusing experience of his life. He had felt her passion but behind it had been a strong resistance. He had felt her pushing him away, even before their lips had actually parted.

Really though, that shouldn't have surprised _or_ confused him. She had lived for years thinking that _he_ was the enemy, the bad guy, and now to find out that everything that she had believed had been a lie. Plus, to top it all off, there was no denying the physical attraction they had with each other.

And then there was the battle that was roiling withing his _own_ head. Whether or not to allow himself to profess his attraction to her, or to treat her like the girl he had saved all those years ago. It was pretty obvious that part of her had wanted that kiss to happen. But now that his identity was known, maybe she would deny her feelings for him simply because of who he was.

Riddick had never come up against this problem before. Getting a woman that he wanted usually wasn't hard for him. But then again, the women he wanted hadn't been saved by him from being gutted on some no-name hell hole when they were 14 either. There was something else here too, something deeper that was making Riddick apprehensive to think about it for too long. He ran a hand over his bald head and sighed quietly. He had to talk to her, had to explain his intentions. He hadn't meant to scare her away, or to take advantage of her and she needed to know that.

Glancing at the door, Riddick quickly made up his mind to follow Jack. He took a minute to check that both of his shivs were in their place, as well as his personal guage. Then, grabbing his goggles from the end-table, Riddick walked determinedly out of the apartment.

After consulting with Harry for a minute, Riddick exited the building and quickly picked up Jack's trail. It wasn't hard - he knew just where she'd go. For some reason Jack always had a thing for the woods near the apartment complex and when she wasn't working or in her apartment, then chances were that's where she could be found, climbing trees or just taking a jog. She had told Riddick once that being in the woods made her feel safe, which hadn't made any sense to Riddick. Now he thought he had a better idea of what she was trying to get at. She felt safe because in the woods she felt free. Free from all the bad experiences and relationships in her life, free from all of the constraints of the daily grind.

_Yeah, I definetely understand that,_Riddick smiled to himself as he jogged toward the dark line of trees that marked the entrance to the woods.

It didn't take him long to find the scuff marks in the dirt and to realize that something had gone down. Something bad. He could smell the fear and anger in this spot, thick and acrid. Quickly he scanned for more footprints in the dirt, but whoever had gone after Jack, they weren't the normal bar fighting, grocery-store robbing, purse snatching criminals that usually had a problem with her. No, this person was smart. And skilled enough to be able to not only follow Jack and Luke, but to dispose of them both, and quickly. Or at least dispose of Luke. If they were after Jack, then chances were that she was still with them.

_She damn well better be alive,_ the animal within him grated, gnashing it's proverbial teeth.

A groan from his left caught his attention immediately. He rushed through a small copse of trees to find Luke alive, albeit barely, a large hole in his gut. There was blood pooling all around him and it was obvious that he had very little time left. He had soiled himself and had Riddick been a lesser man he would have gagged at the stench.

Riddick stood next to Luke as he lay dying. "Where is she?" he asked. She was his only concern and Riddick wanted to ensure her safety, especially if he was dealing with a pro that had more than one snatch-and-run under his belt.

The dying man grimaced. "He's taking her off-planet. He's got to, got no choice. Look for a skiff..." Luke trailed off as shudders wracked his body. Riddick was about to step away when he heard Luke say, "Fuckin' ghost."

"What?" demanded Riddick gruffly, agitated that this little prick had lost her, had allowed her to be captured or worse.

"It was a fuckin' ghost," Luke said slowly, quietly, as if he believed there were roving specters all around them, trying to eavesdrop. His voice lowered even more as he finished his explanation. "Richardson...Dio has Jack."


	34. Chapter 34 : Jack Welcome To Hell

Jack was floating in darkness and unconsciousness, small sounds penetrating her dreams and dragging her from their welcoming embrace. Some sort of pinging, heavy metal doors slamming, a man - definitely not Riddick - swearing. She groaned and tried to roll over in bed. Alarm shot through her body when she realized that she _couldn't_ roll over and that she wasn't in bed. Not her bed anyway. No, her bed wasn't this lumpy and it _damn_ well wasn't equipped with handcuffs shackling her to the headboard. She stopped moving and concentrated on measuring her breathing to give the illusion that she was still asleep. Wherever she was, she wanted the element of surprise, because she was pretty damn sure that this was a hostile environment. When her breathing had evened out Jack moved her eyelids slightly, just enough to see a sliver of light through her eyelashes. The noises that had woken her continued. It sounded like someone moving things around, and from the constant hum that Jack hadn't recognized earlier, she could tell that they were on a ship and it wasn't docked.

_Fuckin' great – not only am I in someone else's ship but he managed to get us both off the planet. Just fuckin' great!_

Jack made out footsteps and concentrated on trying to locate where he was. It was a trick that Dio had shown her years ago, concentrating on one specific subject and drowning all others out, until you could follow their every movement as though you _were_ that person. He was able to do it on command, but Jack still had to concentrate deeply. It took a few minutes, but finally she honed in on the sound of boots on metal so that it was the only sound she heard. The boots had a deep tread, and his left one had a rock stuck in it that would scrape every time he took a step. She couldn't detect any type of limp or physical abnormality from his footsteps. He walked close to the bed, close enough for Jack to almost lose her concentration, but then the footsteps stopped. She heard rough, calloused hands on cardboard, and then he retreated. This continued for a while, footsteps, and then the sound of him grasping something that was occasionally accompanied by a grunt or an intake of breath, and then retreating footsteps, ending with him placing the object in another place.

He, whoever _he_ was, was moving stuff around. Why, Jack didn't know and didn't care. Her main concern was to get out of the cuffs that held her and to subdue her captor long enough to get back to 565. Long enough to get back to Riddick.

_Jesus, I just found out who he _was_ and I'm already looking to him for help. Fuck that – I'll go to him only if I _need_ him._

In the time it had taken her to make that decision, Jack realized that the noises her captor had been making had ceased. She reached out her senses, trying to get a trace on him again, but she couldn't. He was gone – or at least she hoped. She concentrated on relaxing as she counted seconds in her head. After ten minutes, Jack had finally made the decision to open her eyes and look around when a voice froze her.

"You doin' that thing I taught you, baby girl?" His drawl washed over her, freezing her breath in her lungs, making her eyes shoot open and her fists clench.

He was standing next to the cot, leaning over her, a smirk on his face. She blinked once and then again, determined to convince herself that this was all a dream. Just one really, really bad, fucked up dream. Finally her lungs agreed to work again and she sucked in a breath and released it in a whisper, voicing the name of the man who still haunted her nightmares.

"Dio."

"Aw, don't be nervous 'cause of _me_," he laughed, somewhat darkly. "You know I'd never hurt _you_," He reached a hand out to touch her arm and Jack jerked wildly away, unable to stop herself, knowing that she was just giving him ammunition to work with by showing him her fear.

He smiled, but Jack saw through it. That wasn't a smile of happiness, or of love. It was the same smile he had shown her several months ago while she cried and bled underneath him. It was the smile of a dead man, a man that Riddick had killed; a man that he had promised would never hurt her again. Jack began shivering uncontrollably, and clenched her eyes shut, making an effort to regain _some_ control.

"Now Jack," Dio began in what Jack used to always think of as his 'preaching voice,' "we _do_ have a little matter to settle about what happened to my brother on 565. I know you weren't the one who killed him, but you _are_ going to have to pay for it. He was my other half, the only one I could trust, and now he's been taken from me. And you will pay."

His words spun within her head. _His brother? _They had played her like a violin, the both of them. And now, because she had been so stupid, her life was in danger and she would probably end up dying a horrible death. She saw insanity in his eyes and swallowed hard, realizing what his loss meant for her future. He had been so collected, so together, and now he was completely mad. No, not _he. _They. _They_ had been ready for the revolution, ready to lead people to the lives that they wanted. And now -

"-and the scar that we had on our left shoulders," he was saying. "That was tricky. I was shot with a guage from fifty yards, you remember that right? Yeah that was really tricky. I holo'd Nio - that was his real name by the way - and told him what had happened. He had to come up with an excuse to tell you, get the fuck out of dodge, and then hire someone to shoot him in the shoulder! We were in the same hospital room, had the same damn doctor and everything. That one was really dangerous - I mean, it took seven different plastic surgeries to get the scars to look exactly the same. After that we tried to play it safe. Couldn't keep getting hurt and then having to hurt each other just for _you_, just to keep you in the dark. Nio told me it would have been easier just to kill you but I couldn't do that. He always was the more _violent_ one."

Jack's mind slipped back to those times when she had been so confused by what she had thought had been one man's behavior. It wasn't that he was having a bad day, or that he was stressed, as he had told her. All those times his mood seemed to shift for no good reason - those were when they had switched places. They could have compared scars on the outsides of their bodies, but inside, under the skin, they were two totally different people.

_How could I have been so damn _ignorant?! _It was right there in front of me and I was completely blind to all of it. _


	35. Chapter 35 : Riddick Searching

It had been fifteen months since he had lost her. Lost the girl he had sworn, over and over again, to save no matter what. Since she had slipped right through his clumsy fingers. It ate him alive, day after day, leaving nothing left but a crazed killer, in search of only one thing – Jack.

Riddick had been through seven systems, had landed on too many planets to count, had killed so many people in search of her that he had dulled his favorite blade. And still her kidnapper eluded him. Hell, for all he knew, maybe she was dead and floating around in deep space somewhere. Or maybe she had gone readily – the details of the night he had lost her were blurred and fuzzy, buried by all the anger and blood and determination of the last months. Riddick was losing it but he'd been damned if he could give up now. There was just one more hunch he had to check out, one more snitch's story he had to investigate.

_Yeah, that's what I've been saying to myself for the past six months. _

But he couldn't let it go. _Wouldn't _let it go. He had to know, had to find out. Even if she _was _dead and buried, Riddick had to know. At least then he could rest a little before exacting revenge on her kidnapper. Because if that was the case, if Jack was dead, that was exactly what Riddick intended on doing – making someone pay. Dearly.

Maybe it was the past that caused him to act this way, weak and out of control. Maybe it was the debt that he owed her. Or maybe he was just losing his edge. For the past several months all he could think about was Jack, getting her back, having her around him again to kiss and hold and touch. It was all Riddick wanted - damn he _needed_ it. He needed to hear her voice again, needed to smell her one more time. He had never felt a need like this before in his life. He could have walked away from anyone and anything in the past, but Jack was different somehow. Her loss was causing a mental assault that he had never dealt with and it was breaking him down, piece by piece. Every day without her made him weaker, less eager to get out of bed, less willing to eat. He had to find her soon to get his life back. His iron determination was being held up with toothpicks, and every moment without her saw to it that one of those toothpicks was flicked away.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, activating the copilot as he did so, and trying desperately to recall Jack's face again. It was like a picture in his memory, worn at the edges, the color faded, but still clear to him as if she was right there. Her beauty and innocence, mixed with a knowledge far beyond her years. A balance so perfect, so _right_, that it could fit no one else, that it would be attractive on no one else but her. He felt tears prickle the backs of his eyes and quickly opened them. Crying would do nothing but get his face wet – she was out there damn it and he would find her.

Currently he was traveling to the Paeron system, following a ship named Day's Night. The last gutter-rat he had sliced had given Riddick a description of the pilot – and that description had given Riddick chills. It was too close for coincidence. The tattoo's were right, the clothes were his style, everything seemed to match up. And it would only be a matter of hours before Riddick would know for sure, without a doubt, if Dio really _was _still alive. He would slice and dice the real Dio just like he did to Dio's look-a-like back at the apartment. It was stupid for Riddick to have assumed that a paranoid man like Dio had just walked around the every-day people as though he were invincible. Of course he would hire a look-a-like, a stand in just in case there was an "accident" or some other sort of assassination attempt. Just one more thing for Riddick to beat himself up over.

Riddick cancelled the auto-pilot and took the controls. The emit-tracks from the ship ahead were getting thicker – even hours out, the tracks would still be visible due to the obvious lack of natural elements that would normally clear tracks away, like what usually happened on land. Riddick cruised slowly for another thirty minutes or so, watching as the track-matter thickened even more. Yes, they weren't far ahead, maybe another thirty minutes at full speed. Pushing a lever and pressing a few buttons, Riddick's ship surged forward, rocketing toward his ultimate goal – exacting revenge and hopefully finding Jack alive and well.


	36. Chapter 36 : Jack The End

Torture. Jack had never thought about that word and what it really meant before. She had plenty of time to think about it now. Dio was careful – too damn careful. After the six or seventh month Jack had given up trying to escape. Trying to kill him. Hell, sometimes she though about giving up all together. Obviously she was at his mercy, from now until he decided to kill her, and from the way it looked to her, he didn't intend on doing that for some time. He was having too much fun with his knives and handcuffs and ropes. Too much fun at her expense.

Jack's wrists and ankles were raw from being chained up. When she had been released from the handcuffs it was only to be forced into a small room, no bigger than a bathroom stall. That was where he kept her when he wanted to starve her. For days and days she would sit, hunger eating a hole right through her it seemed, until she was on the brink of death. And then Dio would revive her with intraveinous fluids and nutrients. Her arms and legs had multiple scars adorning them, all from Dio's little 'surgeries'. That was his favorite, cutting her and watching her bleed. As much as she sometimes believed that her will was broken, the thought of Dio having fun torturing her still spun her into an internal rage. She would never give up, never break, never lose hope.

Her thoughts broke off there as Dio entered the room, boots clunking on the metal floor. She raised her head and craned her neck to get a look at what today would bring. He carried a large black box in one hand, several wires in the other, and a smile that said a thousand words. Today would be a bad day for Jack. Very bad.

Sighing, she lay her head back down and began her rhythmic breathing, remembering that it was mind over matter, hoping that she could make it though the day without begging for death. Her arms and legs were strapped to the same cot she had been on when she first woke up on Dio's ship. But now the mattress was stained with her blood and sweat and it smelled like fear and hate and horror. She heard him approach the cot and opened her eyes to face her tormentor with as much courage as she could muster.

"Mornin' baby girl," Dio said, his fake smile seeming to darken his features more than brighten them. "You sleep well?"

"Probably better than you, you dickless piece of shit," Jack answered sweetly, hate underlining her tone.

Dio's smile dropped from his face like a lead weight and before Jack could register it, he had backhanded her, leaving her lip and cheek stinging. She smiled through the pain at the reaction she had achieved and tasted her own blood pooling at the corner of her mouth. Oh yeah, today would be a _really_ bad day.

Dio had disappeared and returned with the wires he had been carrying, as well as a pair of scissors and a razor. Jack took a closer look and realized that they weren't just wires. There were electrodes at the ends, like something you'd see in a hospital. She was beginning to get a better idea of what that box really was that he had been carrying – and what he planned on doing with it.

Dropping the wires and razor, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrenched her head to the side. He roughly chopped a large chunk of Jack's hair off of the left side of her head, just behind her temple. He then switched his grip on her hair and took off another chunk on the right side of her head and then shaved both areas. Ripping off the adhesive strips he violently slammed the electrodes onto the shaven spots.

Jack watched all this with gritted teeth and the same mantra repeating through her head – I won't beg, I won't cry, I won't show weakness. She wondered if that box had enough voltage to kill her. Or worse, turn her into a being incapable of communicating with the outside world, destined to remain trapped within her own body until Dio sought fit to dispose of her.

She continued her inner panic as she watched him hook the other ends of the electrode wires up to the box. Foolish thoughts flew through her mind, images from her past, pictures from another time, it seemed. Thoughts of Riddick, the kiss that they had shared. Her feelings for him swelled within her and she squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears. She would never see him again, never get to tell him how she felt.

"There," Dio said, standing. "Ready for the fireworks you stupid bitch?" He laughed, a bitter sound, grating on her nerves and bringing her close to tears at the same time. "Maybe I'll just give you a little taste before I kill you."

He crouched down near the box and placed his hand on a switch that Jack couldn't see. She heard a small click and then the world went white.


	37. Chapter 37 : Riddick Pain And Suffering

Riddick could hear a voice from down the corridor

He pried open the port doors and glanced around quickly, preparing to defend himself if necessary. Realizing that no one was near, he entered the ship and closed the port doors silently behind him. Cracking the port codes and transferring from his ship to this one had been a breeze, and he hoped that all his activity had gone unnoticed.

He crept around the cockpit, glancing at several of the computer screens that were mounted there. He was about to turn away when movement caught his eye. A monitor, quite tiny in comparison to the others, was mounted in the steering controls. On the screen Riddick watched as Dio, the _real_ Dio, grabbed fistfuls of Jack's hair. Riddick growled, deep in his throat, and turned around quickly. He had to find her.

Silently he made his way through the ship until he located the room that held the two of them. He heard Dio's voice, a low hum through the metal walls, but couldn't make out the words. Without a moment's hesitation Riddick slammed through the door.

What he witnessed made him see red. Dio was crouched near a box that had been placed next to a dingy cot. Jack lay upon the cot, hands and legs handcuffed to it. Wires ran from the box to her head, where Dio had been cutting off her hair. Her body was arched so she was supported by only the top of her skull and her toes. Spittle flew from her mouth, and there was a strange grating sound that Riddick quickly identified as her teeth grinding together. The smell of burnt hair and cooking meat filled the air and Riddick was frozen until he heard Dio's laughter.

If he hadn't been so used to the emotion, Riddick would have blacked out due to the rage that swelled up within him. He was directly behind Dio in only two steps, blade pressed so hard into his neck that Dio immediately started to bleed. With one foot, Riddick hooked the wires and pulled them from the box, stopping Jack's suffering and allowing her to collapse on the cot.

"So you came for your little whore," Dio spat, seeming not to realize that he was at Riddick's mercy, or lack thereof.

"Unlock her," Riddick growled. They moved in unison, Riddick's blade never leaving Dio's neck as he unlocked Jack's shackles. Riddick could see her chest moving up and down but other than that, she didn't budge, even as Dio was freeing her limbs. Her face, chest, and arms were covered in sweat and she was white as a sheet. Riddick noticed her lip, swollen and still bleeding, and another wave of anger washed over him.

Grabbing one set of handcuffs, Riddick bound Dio's wrists behind him and pushed him roughly to the floor. Quickly he put away his shiv and picked Jack up, one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders. He felt her ribs against his chest, saw her shoulder bones through her skin, and realized just how light she was.

_Fuckin' bastard starved her. She was small to being with, and now she's practically nothing._

He moved her to the cockpit, placing her in the co-pilot's chair. He didn't want her to wake up and see what he was going to do to Dio.

Returning to Dio's little private 'torture chamber', Riddick closed the door tightly behind him and locked it. Grabbing Dio by his hair, Riddick picked him up and unlocked his cuffs, freeing Dio's hands.

"So you want to fight me man to man?" Dio asked smugly. "Or, should I say, man to _beast_."

Riddick's cold and heartless grin said it all.

Suddenly and without warning, he threw a left hook that had Dio leaning backward in order to avoid it. Immediately after, Riddick reversed his momentum and brought his right foot up, connecting with Dio's ribs. Dio didn't react, not even wincing at the pain. His eyes were bright with an unhealthy light as he came at Riddick, throwing punches in a manner that forced Riddick to back up a few steps. The flurry of motion between the two men was almost too fast to keep track of, but Riddick managed to block most of Dio's hits until finally, with a little bit of luck and a lot of skill, Riddick caught Dio's right hand and squeezed, twisting it at the same time. He heard bones crunch together and felt the joints pop under the force of his grip. He could feel Dio fighting back, attempting to break Riddick's hold, his brow creased with determination and pain. Riddick let go abruptly, catching Dio off guard, and landed a left hook on Dio's jaw. Dio stumbled back, eyes wide with surprise and pain, but quickly caught his footing and crouched low. As Riddick approached, Dio sprang up with a roundhouse kick, connecting solidly with Riddick's face. A small cut appeared below Riddick's eye and the flesh surrounding the wound began to swell. Riddick only grinned, feeling no pain, as Dio landed a few more kicks and punches to Riddick's ribs, face, and legs.

Grinding his teeth together in rage and pain, Riddick took the hits, remembering the way that Jack had looked on the cot. So small and innocent. So hurt and alone, just like she had been on T2 when he had saved her life the first time. Riddick had had enough – it was time to end this. Dio would pay for what he had done.

Riddick ducked to avoid Dio's fist and caught the other man between the ribs with the shiv that had appeared in his hand without his recollection. Dio gasped and moved backwards, grabbing at the wound in his side. Glancing at it, he returned his attention to Riddick, hate and insanity lighting his eyes. He came at Riddick, not at all deterred by the hole between his ribs where Riddick's shiv had fit so nicely. It took Riddick a moment to realize that Dio was laughing, and the sound grated on Riddick's nerves. Dio threw a right hook that left him off balance and Riddick used that to his advantage as he ducked the initial punch. Grabbing Dio's right hand he spun Dio around so his back was to Riddick. Grabbing Dio's head in both of his hands, Riddick twisted violently, almost tearing Dio's head off his body. Dio's laughter turned into a strangely satisfying gurgling sound as his body went limp and fell to the floor.

Riddick stood over the corpse until he felt control returning to him. It was over, Dio was dead. He would never hurt Jack again.

_Jack._

The woman that Riddick had waited fifteen months to see was safe again. The emotions that had plagued him seeped away as he watched Dio's life-blood flow out onto the floor. The pain of not knowing. Of being too little, too late. Of wondering, hoping, daring to believe that Jack was still alive. All that pain and suffering swelled within him like a balloon of hurt, and then popped as he realized what this meant. If Riddick had been capable, he would have laughed and cried at the same time. Instead, he smirked as he stalked out of the room towards the cockpit of Dio's craft.


	38. Chapter 38 : Riddick Her Freedom

Riddick slipped his hands underneath Jack's limp form and picked her up. Her lack of substance hit him again but washed away quickly as he remembered the sight of Dio's corpse, bleeding out onto the floor, only two rooms away.

_Time to go Jack. _

Riddick punched a few buttons and entered the transfer port, engaging the air lock system and waiting until pressure had been equalized in the lock. Without one glance back Riddick twisted the handle and walked to his ship. He disengaged the transfer port on his side as quickly as he could, bringing back the walkway and releasing the pressure vents. The hum of the walkway retracting itself followed him as he made his way to the med bay with Jack in his arms.

Cold white lights illuminated a hospital-like bed in the middle of the room. Riddick gently placed Jack upon the bed and did a visual inspection. Her face was too thin, having lost all the natural padding that it once had.

_Ain't just her fuckin' face either. It's her whole body. _

Once again he silently cursed the already-dead maniac, hoping that his trip to hell wracked his soul with more pain than what any human mind could conceive of.

Riddick walked to the lockers that were set against the far wall and grabbed bandages, medical scissors, a stitch gun, and a cauterizing gun. He placed the equipment on a steel table at the end of the bed. Riddick stood there thinking, but only for a moment, before he went back to grab a needle and a high-dose anesthetic. As much as he wanted to talk to her, _needed_ to see that she was going to be okay, he couldn't stand the thought of putting her through any more pain. Her emaciated form, covered in cuts, bruises, and dried blood was a testament to all the shit that she had been through and there was no damn way that Richard B. Riddick was going to add to any of that.

He drew 5 cc's into the syringe and administered the drug to the still unmoving Jack. That done, he went to work cleaning her wounds, stitching the deep ones, and cleaning and cauterizing the infected ones.

An hour later Riddick had finished his initial treatment of Jack's wounds. Gently, he strapped Jack's arm to a long brace and inserted an IV needle into it. Taping it down, he hung a bag of nutrient-rich solution and connected it to her IV port. Riddick walked to the door and turned the ambient lights down to their lowest setting. He stood for a moment, watching Jack's breathing. He wondered what she had gone through, how she would be when she woke up. It wasn't uncommon for prisoners of war and torture victims to block out all that they had endured. It also wasn't uncommon for them to awaken only to revert into a coma-like state, unable to do anything for themselves, trapped within their own minds.

Riddick grabbed the door and began to close it behind him and then thought better of it. How many times had Jack seen the inside of a locked door? How many times had she wished and prayed that locked door would open so she could escape, to kill the man that had tortured her. To be free. He didn't want her to feel another minute of what she had gone through on that ship. Leaving the door open, he left her to sleep in the med bay as he made his way to the shower.

The almost-scalding water ran over his bald head, down his muscled body, and to the floor, taking with it his tension. Adrenaline gone, Riddick began to feel the effects of Dio's kicks and punches. His ribs hurt and he was sure that at least two of them were broken. His cheek was swollen, obscuring his vision on that side, and he could feel the blood collecting underneath his skin to form some pretty nice bruises all over his body. In spite of all the minor aches and pains he was dealing with, Riddick smiled broadly. It had been worth it.

_Hell, fuckin' psycho could have taken my arm off and it _still_ would have been worth it. _

Soaping up and rinsing off, the smile never left Riddick's face. It wasn't exactly happiness that he felt – more like an extreme contentment. Jack was on his ship, she was safe. They were free. Even if Riddick had been a wishing kind of guy, it was more than he could have ever dreamed about wishing for. It was –

Riddick's thoughts broke off there, as a scream ripped through the calm.


	39. Chapter 39 : Jack Awakening

Jack remembered fire behind her eyes, a white, hot, relentless fire that wouldn't let her go. Melting her brain, scorching her nerve endings, completely engulfing her sight. Lungs frozen, muscles contracted and burning, jaw clenched. Her eyes flew open.

Confusion assaulted her within the space of a second or two – where was she? Where was Dio? What had happened to her? The light above her looked like the kind of lighting he had in his med bay. Had he killed her and brought her back? Was he that sick? Panic and paranoia made her chest tight. Why would he do that? Why couldn't he have let her die like she wanted? Like he had promised?!

Jack filled her lungs with cold air and screamed, partly due to the physical pain, partly because of the confusion and whirling thoughts within her head, and partly because she hoped that if she strained herself enough that she would be lucky enough to have a heart attack and die. It was the first time during her fifteen months with Dio that she had wished for death. Maybe it was because she had already tasted the sweet relaxation that it had promised. Maybe it was just because she had finally given up. Either way, Jack wanted to die, wanted to go back to whatever had been before she had woken up. Wanted that white silence again.

She was screaming so loud and concentrating so hard on her own pain that she didn't see or hear Riddick enter the room, clad only in his towel. He had come running as soon as he heard her scream, hoping he would be in time and that she was okay.

He saw her on the bed, straining against invisible bonds, screaming repeatedly. Sweat beaded along her forehead and she tilted her head back as if pulling away from an unseen horror. Her eyes were open but she wasn't seeing this room, wasn't seeing him. She was somewhere else, fighting someone inside her head. Fighting something that Riddick couldn't kill for her, couldn't save her from.

He was at her side in an instant, but for a moment he didn't know what to do. This was so unlike Jack, to be this out of control. He called out her name but she continued to scream and thrash. Grabbing her upper arms he tried holding her down, but it was as useless as trying to hold onto a handful of water. She was like wire beneath his fingers, strong and electrified. He held onto her face, trying to make her see him.

"Jack!" he yelled, his face mere inches away from hers. He hated being this forceful with her, but he didn't know what else to do. "Jack, it's Riddick! It's okay!"

Her screams gradually died down, though whether because of his influence or because she was running out of breath he couldn't decide. But her eyes still weren't with him, still weren't focused.

"Jack, wake up," he said, giving her a gentle slap on the face to get her together. She blinked hard once, then twice.

Riddick exhaled a breath that he did know he had been holding when her eyes finally focused on his face, pupils shrinking to a normal size, muscles relaxing underneath his touch. Her lips moved but nothing came out but a rusty croak.

"Don't talk," Riddick ordered, his voice sounding harsher than he had intended. Her panicked state had gotten to him more than he had thought. He quickly unhooked her IV and wrapped her in a blanket that he grabbed from a nearby med locker.

"Riddick," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Her face was pale except for two spots of bright red, high on her cheeks.

"I'm here Jack," he said, hooking her IV back in after he had secured the blanked around her.

"I don't want to die," she whispered, causing him to stop what he was doing and look at her. He took her hand and held it tightly, willing her to feel his concern through his touch.

"You're not going to die Jack," he said, voice low with sincerity. "I'm here and you're not going to die."

A small smile flitted across her lips and one tear ran from her left eye. Her hand lifted off the bed a few inches, trembled, and then fell again when she tried to wipe it away. Undeterred, she finally managed to find the strength to bring her hand up and remove the tear from her cheek.

_She never was one for giving up. Not even as a fuckin' kid. _

"Go to sleep Jack," he said, sure that she wouldn't have been able to stay awake any longer anyway. "I'm here, you're safe. Just rest."

"I missed you," she murmured. She drifted off with a small smile on her face. Riddick gently released her hand, placed it on the bed as he heard her breathing even out, and snuck out of the room.


	40. Chapter 40 : Even

Jack had been sleeping for almost 15 hours. Riddick was about to wake her up, when he heard the bedsprings creaking softly, alerting him to her movement.

_It's about time._

He chuckled to himself as she appeared around the corner, hair a mess, shirt wrinkled, eyes still a little puffy from sleep.

"What are you laughing at," she asked grumpily, moving toward the coffee pot in the kitchen.

"Absolutely nothin'," Riddick answered untruthfully, a large grin on his face.

"Damn right," he heard her mumble as she poured a cup of the bitter brew. Sipping it she winced and then opened her eyes wider in an attempt to clear her vision.

"Now that's coffee," Jack said, walking toward the living room.

Life as they had known it, before Jack had been taken, had returned to normal. It had taken the two of them three years of planet-hopping to actually find a place to settle – even then, neither of them was sure it would last. Riddick was a wanted man, and Jack was too suspicious of all humanity to believe that she would ever be safe. After what had happened to her on Dio's ship Riddick couldn't blame her.

Her recovery had been long and hard. The cuts and bruises on her body had healed into scars before she could even begin to face her mental issues. She still sometimes had nightmares that left her screaming, drenched in sweat, fists clenched. They were becoming fewer and fewer as the days rolled on, but every so often Riddick would be jolted from his sleep by her shrieks.

He would always enter her room and comfort her the best he could until she finally was able to sleep again. Sometimes they would sit for almost an hour, shooting the shit. Usually it only took about ten minutes to calm her down – he seemed to have that effect on her. But every time he was in her room with her, sitting on her bed and talking, he couldn't help but feel something for her. The strength that this little girl held within her, to go through all that she had and still come out on the other end, able to joke and laugh like any other normal person. Riddick had been through tough shit, but nothing like what she had gone through. He was sure that if it had been anyone else in Jack's place they would have collapsed by now, physically and mentally.

Damn it, he had it bad for her. She was strong, mentally and physically. It had taken him months to get over the fact that she had grown up - he hadn't quite gotten it through his head before she had been taken by the real Dio. But he understood now. She carried herself like an adult, spoke like a grown woman, and damn if she didn't look like one of the hottest things Riddick had ever laid eyes on. He was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

She was saying something that he had missed. "What?" he called as he rounded the corner, following her down the hallway.

Jack had turned around and Riddick slammed right into her, not realizing that she hadn't gone as far as he had thought. Her coffee sloshed out of the cup and all over her hand, and she would have fallen square on her rump if Riddick hadn't grabbed her to keep her standing.

_Speaking of keepin' my hands to myself..._

She hissed at the hot coffee hitting her hand and set the cup down, almost reflexively, on the end table that was next to her. Shaking her hand to rid it of the residual coffee, she realized how close they were to each other. Her face colored and she drew in a breath as if to speak, but nothing came out.

Riddick's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close, and his face was mere inches away from hers.  
"Riddick – "she began.

"Jack –" he said at the same time.

Neither moved away from their awkward embrace. Jack had put her hands on Riddick's shoulders, more to steady herself than anything else. Her head was spinning with the closeness of him, and it felt hard to breathe with him that close to her. She realized, at the last minute, that his face was moving closer to hers, close enough to kiss –

Their lips met, releasing the passion they held for each other. Jack felt close to passing out, but his strong arms held her up, pressing her body into his in a way that made her groan in the back of her throat.

Their kiss was passionate, tongues dancing, bodies pressed together. Riddick broke their contact after a minute and looked down at her. Jack returned his gaze, catching her breath and questioning him with her eyes.

"If I keep going I'm not gonna want to stop," he explained to her, his voice low. He could still taste her on his lips and he wanted more but this was her decision. He didn't want to scare her.

Jack breathed in then exhaled slowly, steadying herself. The heat their bodies had made when pressed together was slowly fading, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She had felt his arousal pressed against her. Glancing at the bulge in his pants her mind assaulted her with wonderful visions. Jack realized the truth at that moment. She couldn't deny her feelings for him. She _wouldn't._

The thought both scared and excited her. Jack saw him searching her face for some clue about what to do next. It was all the encouragement she needed. Closing the distance between them she tilted her face up and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Grabbing her hips, Riddick lifted Jack just enough so she could wrap her legs around him, their mouths still connected. He carried her to her bedroom, navigating his way by memory. His eyes remained closed, as did hers, both of them reveling in the feel of each other. He lay her down gently on the bed, continuing his slow seduction of her mouth and neck. Then suddenly he was gone, undressing beside the bed. Jack did the same, throwing her clothes haphazardly to the floor. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, she _needed _it. Riddick crawled over her prone form and Jack saw the hungry gleam in his eyes. He lowered his head over her abdomen, lips barely touching her. His warm breath on her skin lit her nerves on fire, setting off sparks all over her body Slowly he made his way up her stomach, licking and kissing, then between her breasts, and finally stopping at her collarbone to trace it with his tongue.

His fingertips brushed the insides of her thighs, and she shivered in anticipation as he teased her. Suddenly his mouth was on her breast and she gasped. He moved his tongue in circles around her nipple before taking the sensitive flesh in to his mouth, sucking gently. Jack wiggled her hips trying to ease the ache that persisted between her thighs. Then his hand was there, cupping her. His touch jolted her and she sucked in a breath. She moved her hips, rocking against his hand. His thumb found her most sensitive part and Jack moaned as he massaged the tiny nub. He slid one finger into her tight wetness and she arched her back in ecstasy. His finger moved in and out as his mouth once again found her taut nipple. She tried desperately to match his rhythm but her body felt out of control. He slid another finger in and Jack moaned. His pace was slow and steady, building a tightness in Jack's abdomen. She panted in time with his rhythm/m.

Riddick had released her nipple and shifted himself down on the bed so he was between her legs. He kissed the insides of her thighs before replacing his fingers with his mouth. Jack spread her legs wide as his tongue darted into her repeatedly, spreading fire throughout her body. His mouth was so warm as his tongue danced within her, touching all the right spots, until ripples of pleasure exploded within her and radiated throughout her body, making her cry out loudly.

"You're so beautiful," she heard him murmur through her fog. Her thighs and lower abdomen were still twitching from the orgasm that had ripped through her body. Riddick was still poised above her, watching Jack bask in the afterglow. She met his gaze and smiled devilishly.

"Roll over," she whispered, licking her lips.

Riddick did as he was asked, grabbing her by the hips and rolling onto his back with her on top of him

"Thanks for the ride," she said laughing.

"Don't thank me yet. The ride hasn't even stared."

His gravelly voice sent chills down her spine. She leaned over him, breasts brushing his chest. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, then nibbled at it before kissing him. Her hands ran over his chest and muscled stomach, followed by her lips as she kissed and nibbled until finally reaching the crisp curls of his pubic hair. Every kiss left his nerves twitching in the wake of her hot mouth.

Moving down she ran her tongue slowly along the sensitive skin on the head of his erect member. Riddick clenched the bed sheets. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, feeling the blood pulse through it. As she wrapped her lips around the head, Riddick had to concentrate on not coming right then and there. He growled as she took him all the way into her warm, moist mouth, sucking gently. She ran her tongue around his cock, making him shudder. Wrapping her hand around his shaft she stroked him as she sucked, pressing her lips together around him to simulate tightness. Riddick's breathing sped up as Jack stroked him faster, moving her mouth in time with her hand until finally he released with a groan, his cock pulsing in her mouth as she sucked the last of the fluids from it.

His gaze weighed heavily on her as she stretched out next to him on her side, one hand resting on his chest. Riddick lay for a moment, regaining his breath. He gently took the hand that lay on his chest. Their fingers entwined for a moment before she pulled her hand away. Rolling onto her back, she reached her arms out above her head and stretched, giving Riddick a nice view of her naked body. He growled in spite of himself.

"And just what are you thinking?" Jack asked after she had stretched.

"I'm thinkin' about taking advantage of you." His voice was so low that Jack half imagined, half felt it move through her.

"You can't take advantage of the willing," she whispered, one eyebrow arched, as she rolled over on top of him.

To emphasize her point she leaned down and kissed him. Jack felt him growing hard and she thrust her hips forward, brushing against him with her wetness, positioning his member so she could slide up and down on his shaft without having him enter her.

Riddick's fingers dug into her hips at the sensation. Holding her close he once again rolled over so he was on top.

Jack could feel his erection pressed against her thigh as he kissed and nibbled at her neck, one hand stroking and squeezing her breast. She tilted her head back, inviting him to continue. Removing one hand from his back she reached down and grasped him. Riddick jerked at her soft touch and growled deep in his throat as she stroked him. He kissed his way down her chest to her nipple, pausing to graze the sensitive flesh with his teeth. He was rewarded with her moans of pleasure and he felt her hand tighten around him as she stroked. Abruptly he grabbed her wrist, ceasing the movement.

"No more," His voice was thick and gravelly with lust. "I need to be inside of you. Are you ready?"

She felt his tip against the moist flesh between her legs.

"It's been a long time Riddick."

He kissed her tenderly and murmured. "It'll be ok."

Ever so slowly he guided himself into her, inch by inch. Jack hissed in pain and dug her nails into his massive shoulders.

"It's ok," Riddick whispered, kissing her neck. 'I'm only halfway in."

Jack cried out, eyes watering as he suddenly slammed into her, filling her tight space.

"You alright?" he asked.

She only nodded as two tears slipped from her eyes. Riddick kissed them away, tasting the salty liquid, and began to move, slowly sliding in and out of her. Jack's pain quickly became pleasure as the friction built up within her. Liquid fire spread through her belly, down her legs to her toes. Her breathing became quick and ragged as he moved in and out, within her tight wetness.

"Please," he heard her bed, "Harder."

Her moans matched his rhythm as he quickened his thrusts. His muscles burned as he slammed into her, obeying her request, and at the same time feeling guilty because he wanted it too. Her moans became shouts as she approached her peak until finally, with one last deep thrust, he felt her shudder beneath him, her walls convulsing tightly around him. He gave her a moment to regain her breath before pulling out of her quickly, making her gasp.

"Get on your hands and knees," he directed. She did as she was told, bracing her hands on the headboard of her bed. Riddick grasped her hips and entered her roughly. Jack threw her head back and moaned loudly. Wrapping his thick fingers through her hair, Riddick pulled, slamming into her. She hissed at the combination of pain and pleasure. Slipping his hand from her hair he grabbed her left breast. The nipple was hard and he pinched it, just enough to make her whimper.

"Oh Riddick," she pleaded, "Oh yes Riddick please don't stop Please!"

At that moment he felt her contract around him again as a rush of moisture accompanied her orgasm. Throwing her head back she cried out before falling, limp, on the bed.

Pulling out of her the turned her around again and looked her over. Jack's eyes were half open and she still panted from the orgasm he had given her. Their mouths met, rekindling her nerves, as he entered her, gently this time. His hand stroked her hair, her cheek, the side of her breast, as he moved slowly, deliberately, within her. He felt her lips on his neck sucking gently and her hands roamed over his back, moving from his shoulders to his spine to his ribs, as though she didn't know where to put them. A light coat of sweat covered her, making her shine in the scant lighting. Her eyes were closed as he moved in and out, completely filling her. Reaching his hand down to where they were connected Riddick gently stroked her nub and her eyes flew open at the sudden rush of pleasure. Bringing her legs up she locked them around his waist. They panted in time with each other as he rocked back and forth. Her pants soon became moans as she neared her third orgasm. Riddick tried slowing down to delay his own release but she brought her hands up to his shoulders and dug her nails in while at the same time thrusting her hips up to meet him more forcefully.

"It's your turn to come," she breathed.

"You want me to come inside you?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," she moaned softly, "Please yes."

Sitting up he grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders, giving himself enough freedom to give her what she asked for.

He pushed into her tightness quickly, making her yell in pleasure. Not being able to reach him she brought her hands up above her head and turned her face to the side, muffling her cries with her arm. His rhythm quickened and her cries kept in time with his thrusts. Yelling, almost screaming, Jack came again as Riddick, with a loud growl, released explosively within her.

They lay next to each other as their breathing slowed. Jack found Riddick's hand and held it as though she was a ship and it was her anchor. He listened to her breathing even out and felt her grip loosen. She was asleep again.

_Damn kid sleeps more than anyone I've ever fuckin' known._

Gently releasing her hand Riddick rolled over on his side and looked her over. A lock of wavy brown hair covered her face and he moved it aside. Leaning over he kissed her, making her stir in her sleep. She rolled on her side and curled up next to him, knees pressed to her flat belly, arm draped over him.

Grabbing the blanket Riddick covered them both up and lay his arm over Jack, pulling her closer to him. She snuggled against his hard chest, sighing contentedly. Riddick was almost asleep when he realized the truth of the moment – this was the closest he had come to feeling anything for anyone. He wouldn't call it love. It seemed that he was incapable of true love. But this was the closest he could get. This little girl, whom he had saved numerous times, had already paid him back. She had been paying him back from the beginning. He had just been too blind to notice.

"I don't know what we are to each other," he whispered to Jack, kissing her forehead, "but I know one thing. We're even."

Riddick smiled as she stirred in her sleep. One word ran through his mind as he drifted off to sleep. _Even_.


End file.
